20 years ago
by Althea Black
Summary: EN PAUSE. Être un maraudeur. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, et ils n'auraient sûrement pas imaginé que 20 ans après leur passé les hanterait encore. JP/LE RL/OC SB/OC
1. Prologue

Titre :  
20 years ago

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
L'univers et les personnages, à part ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fiction, et toute ressemblance entre cette fiction et une autre serait totalement due au hasard (et au fait qu'il y a des milliers de fictions sur le site).

Note :  
Les reviews sont les bienvenues, que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise et j'essaie de répondre à tous les revieweurs enregistrés lorsque cela m'est possible. Je n'ai pas de Bêta Reader donc il est plausible qu'il y ait quelques fautes tout au long du texte et je m'en excuse d'avance. Il m'est toujours plus facile de voir les fautes dans les écrits des autres que dans les miens, mais j'essaie de faire mon possible.

Copyright :  
En France il n'est pas nécessaire de déposer auprès d'un organisme pour bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Il suffit d'être le créateur de l'œuvre, et de disposer des preuves nécessaires démontrant l'heure et la date de création/publication, pour pouvoir bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Sur internet les règles du droit d'auteur s'appliquent au même titre que sur les autres supports. (_Article L111-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous. Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral, ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial.") (_Article L-122-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayant droit ou ayant cause est illicite. Il en est de même pour la traduction, l'adaptation ou la transformation, l'arrangement ou la reproduction par un art ou un procédé quelconque.") Sachez donc que toutes cette fiction est protégée par le droit d'auteur, et qu'en plus des preuves que m'offre le site concernant la date de sa publication je possède les preuves irréfutables nécessaires prouvant sa date et heure de création, donc s'il vous venait à l'esprit de vouloir me plagier vous risquez de le payer très cher et je n'hésiterais pas à intenter les poursuites judiciaires nécessaires.

Important :  
Le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de cette fictions ont été réécrits et uploadé avec la nouvelle version au mois de Décembre 2009. J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a un moment maintenant alors j'ai voulu essayer de retravailler car cela me parait assez loin de ce que je peux écrire au jour d'aujourd'hui. J'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais bien sûr, car je pense que l'histoire en elle-même aurait besoin d'être retravaillée et je ne voulais pas complètement tout changer non plus.

Contexte :  
La fiction se déroule au temps des maraudeurs lors de leur septième année, sauf le prologue et l'épilogue (ainsi que d'éventuels interlude mais ce sera précisé) qui se déroulent l'été après la sixième année d'Harry. A savoir tout de même que pour les besoins de cette fiction Sirius serait toujours en vie et aurait réapparu après la mort de Dumbledore. La fiction ne prend pas en compte le tome sept de la saga.

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

Prologue : 

« _C'est fou qu'un crépuscule de printemps, rappelle le même crépuscule qu'il y a 20 ans. Trottoirs usés par les regards baissés, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de ces années ? J'ai pas flotté tranquille sur l'eau, j'ai pas nagé le vent dans le dos ... _» *

Remus était assit dans un fauteuil du salon de Square Grimmaurd, le repère général de l'ordre du Phénix, et lisait calmement un livre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'air de faire car il ne ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à Sirius qui discutait avec Harry de manière animée, les deux parlaient fort et plaisantaient. Pour Remus c'était impossible, il ne pouvait ignorer la date du jour et il savait que Sirius en avait tout aussi conscience même si au fil des années à Azkaban il était devenu un spécialiste pour faire l'autruche. Remus ne souhaitait qu'une chose depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin là, le coincer entre quatre yeux et avoir une discussion à cœurs ouverts. Il était conscient que ce serait retourner de mauvais souvenirs mais il avait besoin d'en parler. C'était presque un besoin vital. Comment une idée idiote d'étudiants de 17 ans pouvait-elle bien le mettre dans cet état, c'était à se demander. Un instant il regretta la promesse que lui et ses amis s'étaient fait en 7eme année, tout ça parce qu'une d'eux était partie en France et avait fait écouter une chanson française à sa déjantée de meilleure amie qui avait eut l'idée de la mettre en pratique. Il sourit légèrement en pensant que même à l'époque il avait trouvé ça un peu stupide, mais pour cette fille déjantée dont il était fou amoureux il aurait tout fait alors il s'était volontiers plié à cette promesse.

Remus tourna une page de son livre et sourit légèrement en se rappelant la façon innocente dont elle avait prononcé la petite phrase qui allait le torturer 20 ans après.

_" Et si on se donnait rendez-vous dans 10 ans les gars ? "_

Il se souvenait que quelques instants plus tard elle changeait d'idée.

_" Oh non, pourquoi pas dans 20 ans même, ça serait encore plus drôle non ? "_

Drôle. En ce moment Remus pensait que c'était tout sauf drôle, mais à vrai dire à l'époque il avait lui-même pensé que ce serait drôle. Il s'imaginait même présenter sa vie avec cette fille déjantée à leurs amis, car le Remus de cette époque voyait un vrai avenir pour lui et cette fille. Pas comme le Remus qu'il était devenu et qui avait mit plus d'un an avant d'accepter d'être avec Tonks.

Le regard de Remus dériva de nouveau malgré lui vers Sirius et Harry. Sirius plus que quiconque ne pouvait avoir oublié cette date, pourtant il avait l'air tellement serein. A ce moment là Harry annonça qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour écrire à Ginny, et Remus pensa que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Sirius. Ce dernier veillerait certainement à ne pas lui donner de nouveau une si belle occasion de plonger tête baissée dans le sujet. A peine Harry sorti, Remus posa son livre mais déjà Sirius se levait. Remus du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas oublié mais qu'il voulait tout bonnement l'éviter. Il voulait échapper à cette conversation mais Remus n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et était sans conteste quelqu'un de têtu, ils avaient tout deux besoin de cette discussion alors il ne laisserait pas Sirius se débiner.

- Sirius attend !

Sirius se retourna et sourit, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté, mais son sourire était bien trop crispé pour tromper le lycanthrope.

- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui Sirius ?

- Le 7 juillet pourquoi ?

- Sirius arrête ça, je ne peux pas croire que tu pourrais oublier ça.

Sirius comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'échapper à la discussion. Il se rassit et soupira comme un gamin qui venait de se faire coincer par son père et qui s'apprêtait à subir un discours pénible.

- Crois-tu sincèrement Rem' que je pourrais seulement oublier un truc comme ça ? Surtout quand c'est...

Il se tut quelques instants, marquant un moment d'hésitation comme si les mots butaient sur ses lèvres.

- Quand c'est _elle_ qui l'a proposé, reprit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Sirius baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains, il ne pouvait se contraindre à prononcer son prénom à _elle_. Elle avait laissé un si grand vide en lui qu'il savait que prononcer rien que son prénom ré-ouvrirait la plus douloureuse cicatrice qu'il traînait depuis 16 ans. Il releva les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et soupira à nouveau, se passant la main sur le visage nerveusement.

- Quelle promesse débile !

- Tu avais adoré à l'époque Sir', lui rappela Remus le regard nostalgique comme si la scène repassait dans son esprit.

- J'adorais toujours toutes ses idées idiotes, tu sais pourquoi...

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Remus de baisser le regard sur ses mains avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il ne reste plus que nous pour tenir cette promesse ...

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rire d'un air mauvais, c'était un rire forcé et sarcastique.

- Tu oublies Queudver Moony, il est toujours vivant celui-là. Bien malheureusement d'ailleurs car si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi ...

Il suspendit sa phrase, il n'avait pas besoin de la terminer pour se faire comprendre. Remus releva les yeux vers lui, et pencha la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à contredire. Sirius espérait bien qu'il n'allait pas contredire son idée qu'un bon Peter Pettigrow était un Peter Pettigrow mort, car sinon il risquait plus que fortement de perdre son sang-froid.

- Il n'était pas là lors du pacte, il n'en faisait pas partie...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Sirius avait coupé la parole à Remus avant qu'il ne le dise... il sentait qu'il allait le dire. _Son _prénom à _elle_. Il ne pourrait pas l'entendre, la cicatrice était trop vivante encore. Entendre son prénom rendrait les choses tellement réelles et malgré les années si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas résigné à accepter c'était bien _ça_. Il croyait que Remus laisserait tomber mais c'était mal le connaître et il insista.

- Si je me rappelle bien quelqu'un avait émit l'idée qu'on l'y invite mais Cassy avait argué que c'était son idée et ...

La voix de Remus mourut sur les derniers mots lorsqu'il vit Sirius se lever d'un bond. Il avait l'air fou, blessé et son regard s'était assombri comme Remus ne l'avait jamais vu; pas même lorsqu'ils s'étaient tout deux enfin trouvés face à Peter dans la cabane hurlante quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant Remus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il savait que pousser Sirius dans ses derniers retranchements était la seule façon de lui faire accepter l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit ce matin.

- ARRÊTE !

Remus se leva à son tour.

- Pourquoi Sirius ? On dirait qu'elle nous a trahi elle aussi pour que tu te comportes comme ça !

Sirius sembla perdre contenance un instant face aux paroles de Remus.

- Elle est morte Sirius, c'est la seule chose qu'à jamais fait contre nous Cassy. Elle est morte.

- Arrête de le dire !

Sirius se rassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Remus se rassit à son tour et resta silencieux attendant que Sirius refasse surface mais le silence commença à s'éterniser, se faisant un peu plus pesant alors que les minutes s'écoulaient.

- Elle te manque ?

Il avait posé cette question sans réfléchir, et Sirius releva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer et mit donc quelques instants avant de répondre à la question de son ami.

- Comment pourrait-elle ne pas me manquer ? C'est de... de Cass' qu'on parle Rem'.

L'hésitation avant de prononcer son nom, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Il ne savait même pas où le force d'enfin laisser ce nom sortir de sa bouche lui était venue, il avait toujours pensé que le jour où cela se produirait il s'effondrerait définitivement. Mais bizarrement cela ne fit pas grandir sa peine. Peut-être car elle pourrait difficilement être plus importante ?

- Je sais.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer toi...

- Sirius, c'est de Cassy qu'on parle comme tu l'as dit. A qui ne manquerait-elle pas ?

Sirius hocha la tête et soupira. Un agacement commençait à pointer son nez au fond de lui, se mêlant à la colère qu'il avait toujours ressenti face aux injustices qu'étaient les morts de ses amis.

- Quelle connerie !

Remus arqua un sourcil, interrogateur face au changement soudain de comportement de Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Cette histoire de se donner rendez-vous dans 20 ans. Et pourquoi le 7 juillet alors qu'on se l'était promit en milieu d'année ?

- Parce que Cass' voulait des retrouvailles en été et, Remus hésita et déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre, et parce que c'est l'anniversaire de James.

- Rien ne se déroulera comme prévu. Ni Cassandra, ni James, ni Lily ne seront là aujourd'hui. On s'était donné rendez-vous où déjà ?

Remus sembla un instant déstabilisé mais répondit tout de même, il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser l'esprit pour se rappeler des termes précis de leur petit pacte.

- Là où James habiterait... Tu t'souviens pas ? Cassy avait dit qu'on se retrouverait à la demeure des Potter, Lily avait dit qu'au moins elle verrait la pauvre folle qui épouserait James et James avait annoncé que ce serait elle Mrs. Potter.

Sirius sourit légèrement en se souvenant de ce moment.

- C'est vrai, et finalement Lily avait fini par gifler James comme d'hab'.

Remus pensa que c'était le bon moment pour exposer à Sirius son idée. Il semblait avoir dépassé son chagrin et sa colère pour laisser enfin la nostalgie l'envahir.

- Tu te souviens comment cette promesse tenait à cœur à Cassy ?

- Elle nous tenait tous à cœur non ? On était jeunes, stupides et on pensait que rien ne pourrait nous atteindre.

- N'empêche que je pense qu'on devrait la tenir.

Sirius regarda Remus les yeux ronds comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait décidé de changer de sexe et de se faire appeler Wanda, la folle gourgandine du désert.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour te rendre chez James ? Je te rappelle qu'il est...

Sirius n'avait pas osé le dire. Même 16 ans après la vérité de la mort de son meilleur ami était toujours dure à accepter, la sienne comme celles de tout les autres.

- Mort ? Oui mais je pense qu'on devrait aller sur la tombe de James et Lily à 17h comme c'était prévu.

- Remus je crois pas que...

- Sirius on en a besoin.

- Et Harry, tu crois qu'il voudra aller sur la tombe de ses parents ? Remus soit lucide, bonjour la sortie morbide !

- Il aimerait beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas Remus qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, mais Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas espionné, il ne se doutait même pas qu'une conversation aussi sérieuse venait de se dérouler dans la pièce, mais il était arrivé au moment où Remus avait formulé l'idée de se rendre à Godric's Hollow et n'avait pas osé signaler sa présence tout de suite. Au moment où il entra dans la pièce, Remus vit Sirius reprendre son rôle. Le rôle du parrain sympa qui plaisantait souvent, rien qu'en l'observant Remus voyait que peu à peu le masque se mettait en place.

- J'aimerais beaucoup aller sur la tombe de mes parents, répéta Harry, ça fait un moment que je pensais à le faire mais je n'ai jamais su trouvé le bon moment.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant pour pouvoir y être à 17h alors, tu n'as toujours pas ton permis de transplanage Harry, expliqua Remus en se levant sans laisser le temps à Sirius de se défiler. Et il ne serait pas plus mal d'utiliser le moins de magie possible pour s'y rendre.

Harry hocha la tête vers Remus puis fronça les sourcils.

- J'suis pas sur de comprendre, pourquoi devrions-nous y être à 17h ?

- Parce qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous dans 20 ans à 17h, répondit Sirius tout simplement.

Harry secoua la tête, sans comprendre. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il se posait des questions sur la santé mentale des adultes, car entre les phrases folles de Dumbledore et les réponses énigmatiques de Sirius il était servi.

- De comment ?

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, sourirent légèrement, et prirent Harry chacun par une épaule en l'entraînant vers la sortie de la maison.

- C'est une passionnante histoire mon cher filleul, commença Sirius en prenant un air conspirateur.

- On va t'expliquer tout ça en chemin, assura Remus.

- J'espère bien parce que j'ai pas bien comprit, commenta Harry.

- J'espère que tu as ton temps parce que c'est assez long et complexe ...

- Tu comptes commencer l'histoire quand Sirius ?

- En 7eme année mon cher Moony, en 7eme...

* * *

* = Place des Grands Hommes de **Patrick Bruel**


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre :  
20 years ago

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
L'univers et les personnages, à part ceux que vous ne reconnaître pas, appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling.

Important :  
Ce chapitre a été remplacé par sa version réécrite en Décembre 2009.

Merci aux reviewers !

**Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une petite review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1 : **Black, vous avez dit Black ?**

« _Le monde est un théâtre. Et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sont que les acteurs. Et notre vie durant nous jouons plusieurs rôles._ » *

Une jeune fille marchait de long en large dans le hall de Poudlard, l'air anxieuse et pressée. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt petite même, et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Cette demoiselle n'était autre que Cassandra Jones, élève de 7ème année de la maison Gryffondor.

Ce jour là, elle était encore habillée de manière moldue avec une jupe noire, accompagnée d'un chandail blanc, et portait l'inévitable paire de lunette de soleil remontée sur la tête que la plupart des gens portaient pour se donner un genre en ce début d'année scolaire. Début d'année scolaire assez spécial d'ailleurs, en effet cette année aucun d'entre eux n'était arrivé par le Poudlard Express et ce pour leur propre sécurité d'après le ministère de la magie. Avec Voldemort au sommet de son art, les renforcements pour la sécurité de tous les jeunes sorciers étaient considérables. Ainsi un planning étalé sur deux journées avait été prévu pour faire arriver les élèves par la poudre de cheminette. Cassandra était une des premières arrivées, elle était fille d'auror et faisait donc parti d'une liste prioritaire, et attendait sa rouquine de meilleure amie, Lily Evans, qui d'après sa dernière lettre devait arriver en début d'après-midi et lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le hall. On disait souvent que Cassandra Jones était toujours en retard mais c'était bien la preuve qu'elle n'était pas toujours la dernière à arriver puisque Lily avait déjà une heure de retard, chose que Cassy nota dans un coin de sa tête et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à ressortir la prochaine fois que Lily lui reprocherait son manque de ponctualité.

Cassandra finit par s'asseoir sur la rampe d'escalier, tout en saluant les personnes qu'elle connaissait vaguement, c'est-à-dire une bonne partie des personnes qui étaient passées jusqu'à présent. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà arrivés dans la matinée apparemment, le planning d'arrivés devait être sacrément serré, pensa la jeune fille. Elle venait d'apercevoir Amos Diggory, un Poufsouffle de 7eme année qu'elle connaissait pour avoir brièvement eut une idylle avec, et s'apprêtait à aller passer le temps en bavardant avec lui lorsque Lily daigna enfin faire son apparition en haut des escaliers, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été blanche. Cassy lui adressa un sourire et regarda sa meilleure amie descendre les escaliers dans sa direction. Lily n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, et Cassy pensa qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ait croisé James sur le chemin pour faire cette tête dès son arrivée car si il y avait bien une personne capable de la mettre dans cet état en si peu de temps c'était bien James Potter.

- Et bien Miss Evans vous êtes en retard !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré. Apparemment ce retard avait totalement échappé à sa volonté, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant car Lily n'était jamais en retard et même le plus souvent en avance.

- Les arrivées sont toutes décalées d'une heure car apparemment ton idiot de meilleur ami et Sirius se sont amusés à saluer leur retour par une petite blague qui a bloqué le réseau de l'école un bon moment. Non mais vraiment quels idiots ! C'est un planning important, on ne peut pas se permettre de tout décaler comme ça pour deux imbéciles qui ne connaissent rien des règles. Ce véracrasse sans cervelle de Potter devrait un peu évoluer par moment !

Cassandra ne fut pas vraiment étonnée, elle connaissait bien son meilleur ami et savait que c'était tout à fait son genre. James Potter, qui était le meilleur ami et presque frère de Cassandra ainsi que le pire cauchemar de Lily, était le prince incontesté de la blague en tout genre. Accompagné de son meilleur ami Sirius Black ils étaient les premiers à faire des mauvais coups, parfois accompagnés de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow les deux autres maraudeurs. Et elle était encore moins étonnée par le fait que Lily ait casé deux fois idiot, une fois imbécile et une fois véracrasse sans cervelle pour parler de James. Encore qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis l'année passée car avant c'était bien pire, et la jeune rouquine pouvait parler de James pendant des heures sans jamais prononcer une seule fois son nom, le remplaçant plutôt par des adjectifs de ce type.

- Tu me croiras ou pas mais connaissant James et cet idiot de Black cela ne m'étonne pas !

Cassy descendit de la rampe d'escalier où elle était et se dirigea vers le parc avec Lily qui ruminait toujours son aversion pour James. On pouvait par moment percevoir des choses comme "Immature", "Irresponsable", "Égoïste" au milieu de tout ses marmonnements pour qualifier le pauvre garçon. Cassandra décida de changer le sujet de conversation sinon Lily pouvait continuer comme ça des heures, et sincèrement au bout de 6 ans elle commençait à connaître le sujet en long, en large et en travers.

- Alors Miss Evans, comment se sont passées les vacances ?

- J'étais en France, c'était assez sympa.

- Alors les Français, canon ?

- Plutôt.

Elles se sourirent et finirent par s'asseoir sur le bord du lac. Cassandra fit glisser ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux, chose que Lily n'eut pas à faire car elle ne suivait apparemment pas la nouvelle mode des lunettes de soleil. Elle le regretta un peu lorsqu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour regarder Cassandra.

- Et toi Cass', comment elles étaient tes vacances ?

- Horribles.

Lily fut étonnée de la réponse de son amie. Toutes les années, Cassy passait les vacances avec James et même s'ils partaient rarement en vacances loin de chez eux, ils passaient toujours de supers vacances dans leur immense propriété. En effet, les Potter et les Jones habitaient deux immenses manoirs voisins et tout le parc environnant appartenait aux deux familles. James et Cassandra qui avaient été élevés comme frère et sœur avaient toutes sortes de choses à faire et ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Lily, qui était déjà allée à plusieurs reprises là-bas, connaissait assez l'endroit pour savoir que s'y ennuyer était improbable tellement les possibilités étaient grandes rien qu'avec le terrain de Quidditch particulier, les nombreuses bibliothèques pleines d'ouvrages et l'immense piscine. Passer les vacances avec Potter était un des pires cauchemars de Lily mais puisque celui-ci était le meilleur ami de Cassy et qu'ils étaient presque comme des siamois, cela ne devait pas être pire pour elle.

- Je croyais qu'avec Potter vous vous éclatiez toujours ?

- Avec James oui, mais pas avec Black.

Cassandra avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un air qui exprimait tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Sirius, et Merlin sait qu'elle en éprouvait beaucoup.

- Sirius était là ?

- Il a fugué de chez lui et est venu habiter chez James, je l'ai donc supporté 24h sur 24 tout l'été. Tu connais Black et tu sais à quel point on peut se chicaner fréquemment, j'ai crus que James allait nous faire enfermer à St Mangouste à la fin tellement on l'insupportait. N'empêche que je comprends qu'il ait fugué mais il ne pouvait pas aller se réfugier chez Peter ou Remus ? Non ! Il a fallut qu'il vienne me gâcher la vie jusqu'au bout.

Lily adressa un sourire compatissant à son amie. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est comme si elle devait passer ses vacances avec Potter à la différence près que Cassandra et Sirius se plaisaient même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Lily en avait parfois marre de les voir nier l'évidence alors que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour tout le monde sauf pour eux. Entre Cassy qui faisait celle qui détestait Sirius et Sirius qui la poussait à bout dès qu'il en avait l'occasion c'était à devenir dingue. Lily décida de tenter une nouvelle petite approche, après tout ils avaient 17 ans maintenant alors c'était bien le temps de finir tous ces enfantillages et se rendre à quelque chose qui semblait évident, du moins qui lui semblait évident à elle.

- Cass', avoue que la compagnie de Sirius ne te déplait pas tant que ça.

- Comment la compagnie d'un crétin pareil pourrait-elle me plaire ?! Quand je pense que Remus n'a pas pu venir de tout l'été...

Lily ne put retenir un sourire en coin à l'entente de ce nom. Remus Lupin était son meilleur ami et un des plus fréquents petits amis de Cassandra. Cassy et Remus devaient casser et se remettre au moins 20 fois par année mais c'était mignon. Un peu exaspérant mais mignon quand même. Remus était le meilleur ami de Lily et puisque Cassy était aussi sa meilleure amie, elle ne disait jamais rien de désobligeant sur leur relation mais parfois elle avait l'impression que Remus se faisait un peu avoir dans l'histoire. Le pauvre Remus était très attaché à Cassandra et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se mettre avec lui il était d'accord mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, Cassy était vraiment très volage et ne restait jamais longtemps avec le même garçon. Remus, lui, ne sortait qu'avec Cassy. C'était un peu stupide peut-être mais il tenait vraiment à elle et il savait que, de toute façon, elle revenait toujours. Lily le plaignait sincèrement, elle savait ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Cassy car il se confiait souvent à elle et Cassy, qui se confiait aussi à elle bien que moins fréquemment, n'avait pas l'air d'y être autant attachée.

- Vous êtes ensemble non ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourtant vous étiez collés le dernier jour de l'année dans le train si je me rappelle bien.

- Bah y'a eut l'été entre temps donc ça veut rien dire.

Lily la regarda, catastrophée par la façon dont Cassy lui présentait ça. Elle insista pour en savoir plus, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Cassandra ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de rompre avec Remus. C'était la moindre des choses après tout !

- T'as rompu par courrier alors ?

- Non, on ne s'est pas écrit des vacances. James écrivait à Remus alors je n'avais pas besoin de le faire et puis on n'était pas "officiellement" ensemble. C'était juste amical.

Lily soupira légèrement, c'est fou ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait avoir une vision futile de tout ce qui se rapportait à l'amour et aux relations de couples. Parfois, c'était à se demander si elle avait vraiment un cœur. Lily savait que Remus voyait leur dernière journée comme un nouveau départ dans leur couple, alors que Cassy voyait ça juste comme une partie de bon temps. Enfin, en même temps, Remus n'était pas stupide et il habitué à force donc si Cass' n'avait pas donné de nouvelles il avait du comprendre.

- Excuse-moi Cassy, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ta conception de l'amitié soit vraiment la même que la plupart des gens normaux et Remus ne doit sûrement pas la voir dans ce sens.

- C'était un moment d'amitié améliorée alors.

Cassy sourit d'un air un peu innocent. D'accord, elle savait qu'elle poussait un peu loin en disant ça et que Lily avait raison. Remus ne voyait pas vraiment ça comme un moment amical, et elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce voyage en train était tout sauf amical, mais les voyages avec Remus se déroulaient toujours d'une façon bien particulière. C'était, de plus, une façon supplémentaire de faire enrager Black qui se retrouvait coincé dans le compartiment à supporter Peter qui se goinfrait, Lily qui se chicanait avec James et, cerise sur le gâteau, les flirts assez poussés de Cassandra avec Remus. Lorsque Cassy avait remarqué lors du voyage de retour de leur troisième année que cela insupportait encore plus Sirius que le reste, elle avait veillé à ce que tous les voyages se passent comme ça. Généralement elle revoyait Remus chez James lors de l'été donc elle avait tout loisir de clarifier les choses mais cette année il n'était pas venu alors autant jouer le jeu de "cela ne signifiait rien" avant de se remettre avec lui. Car bien sûr que Cassandra comptait se remettre avec Remus, comme toutes les années, à quoi bon changer quelque chose qui marche toujours ? Lily sembla avoir deviné que Cassy comptait reprendre avec Remus car elle la regarda d'un air étrange.

- Tu comptes remettre ça encore ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Cassandra tu es injuste avec Remus.

- Dis moi qu'il s'en plaint aussi.

Lily soupira. Bien sûr que Remus ne s'en plaignait pas, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait en avoir un peu marre. Quand on sortait avec Cassandra, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre et le pauvre Remus s'était souvent retrouvé tout seul avant de se rendre compte que sa petite amie était intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre. Et avec Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de s'en mêler, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Non mais tu devrais le ménager un peu, il tient à toi lui !

- En parlant de ménager, tu pourrais ménager mon pauvre Jamesie, il tient à toi lui aussi.

- Alors là jamais ! Il m'a envoyé une à deux lettres par jour tout l'été ! Une a deux lettres, tu imagines ?!

Lily soupira, sa situation avec Potter n'était vraiment pas comparable à la situation de Cassandra et Remus. Et puis d'abord, jamais on ne pourrait comparer Potter et Remus. Remus lui était quelqu'un de bien tandis que Potter n'était qu'un gamin égocentrique et imbu de sa petite personne. Enfin, c'était bien sur là le point de vu de Lily car Cassy, elle, ne partageait pas du tout son avis. Bien sûr, Lily était persuadée d'avoir raison à propos de James. Après tout personne ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait même s'il pouvait être drôle paraissait-il. Encore que Lily ne le trouvait pas drôle mais terriblement immature, ce n'était pas en faisant des blagues idiotes dans le but de ridiculiser les autres qu'on était drôle.

- Ok, il y va un peu fort mais tu aurais pu lui répondre, même une beuglante histoire qu'il arrête de casser les pieds à tout le monde et particulièrement à moi. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles au moins 30 fois par jour et j'ai eu droit à l'étendu de ses sentiments pour toi en long, en large et en travers.

- Quel comédien !

- Lily arrête, la réprimanda Cassandra comme si elle s'adressait à une petite fille qui faisait un caprice.

- Quoi ?! Il n'arrête jamais avec ses prétendus sentiments. Il faut qu'il arrête ses idioties. Il dit qu'il m'aime et tout son blabla mais quand on voit sa façon d'agir on ne dirait pas...

- Tu ne le connais pas vraiment Lil'...

Lily haussa les épaules et finalement l'après-midi passa au rythme de conversations plus légères. Les filles ne reparlèrent pas des garçons comme si d'un accord muet, elles avaient décidé d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Le soir venu, elles retournèrent au château pour le repas. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la grande salle, Lily remarqua immédiatement les maraudeurs assis à leurs places habituelles. Généralement les filles mangeaient avec eux, mais là Cassandra passa à côté d'eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard et Lily la suivit en adressant juste un sourire d'excuse à Remus avant de s'asseoir en face de Cassy à l'autre bout de la table. Lily ne posa aucune question à propos de ça, se doutant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose entre sa meilleure amie, James et Sirius. Et elle connaissait assez Cassandra pour savoir qu'il fallait ne pas la brusquer sinon elle allait se mettre sur la défensive automatiquement. Bien sûr, elle était bien contente de ne pas manger avec les maraudeurs, au moins elle n'avait pas à supporter cet idiot de Potter, même si elle aurait bien aimé parler un peu avec Remus. Finalement, les filles passèrent la soirée tranquillement dans leur dortoir profitant que les deux autres filles qui le partageaient n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Vers 23h, Cassy se leva et annonça à Lily qu'elle avait rendez-vous et que donc, elle devait y aller car elle était déjà en retard.

- Cass' il est 23h, le couvre feu est à 21h.

- Je sais.

- Je suis préfète en chef, je devrais t'empêcher de faire ça.

- Lily, l'année n'a même pas encore commencée.

- Ok ok, va rejoindre ta nouvelle conquête !

- Tu parles d'une conquête, j'ai rendez-vous avec James !

Elle sourit et sortit du dortoir avant même que Lily ne proteste. Si elle avait su que Cass' allait rejoindre cet imbécile de Potter, elle l'aurait empêchée car ils allaient encore sûrement préparer un truc foireux. Mais Lily n'était pas bête et même si elle avait essayé de l'en empêcher rien n'aurait arrêté Cassy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cassandra se dirigea donc sans se presser vers le petit escalier du troisième étage près des cuisines où elle devait rejoindre son meilleur ami. James lui, était déjà là. Il savait que Cassy était toujours en retard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quand même à l'heure. Il attendait patiemment sa meilleure amie, assis en bas des escaliers en battant du pied comme s'il frappait la mesure d'une chanson. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller et portait seulement un t-shirt et un caleçon, à croire qu'il se croyait encore à la maison. "Il fait encore son crâneur" pensa immédiatement Cassandra. En même temps, James pouvait se permettre de faire son crâneur, quand on était aussi mignon que lui, on pouvait presque tout se permettre. De taille moyenne, entre les 1m75 et les 1m80, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux noisette pétillants de malice, il était vraiment mignon dans son genre. Pas beau comme Sirius ou avec cette beauté mystérieuse comme Remus, mais il faisait sans conteste parti des garçons les plus mignons de l'école.

Lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se diriger vers lui, il reconnut immédiatement Cassy. Il était content de la voir car cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ce qui était un record quand on n'avait que rarement passé une journée sans se voir depuis 17 ans.

- Je ne te dirais pas que tu es encore en retard.

- Désolée, j'ai été retenue par la deuxième plus belle fille de l'école.

James sourit.

- Tu t'es retenue toi-même ?

C'était devenu une sorte de blague entre eux, et ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de se taquiner sur le sujet lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Tous les garçons s'accordaient à dire que Cassandra était effectivement une des plus jolies de l'école et même James ne pouvait pas les contredire. Lily était vraiment jolie, et ce ne serait pas lui qui dirait le contraire, mais à chaque fois qu'il la comparait à Cassy, il ne pouvait pas nier. Cassy était sa meilleure amie, comme sa sœur, et il n'imaginait pas la voir autrement, mais au fil des années il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne voyait pas que chez Cassandra les défauts se comptaient sur une seule main. Elle avait le même genre de beauté que Sirius, quelque chose qu'on ne pas noter ou signifier. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, réguliers, précis, et tout avait l'air d'être programmé chez elle pour s'accorder parfaitement de ses cheveux noirs à ses yeux bleu ciel. La beauté de Lily était moins exposée, plus raffinée, plus discrète : tout passait dans sa façon d'être. A cet instant, James détailla un peu sa meilleure amie, chose qui était vraiment bizarre pour lui de faire. Il avait l'impression de jouer au grand frère voyeur et ce n'était pas un rôle qui lui convenait vraiment. James ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était toujours dur pour lui d'entendre les autres gars parler sans ménagement de Cassy, Sirius le premier d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain à fantasmer sur Cassy alors que lui ne s'en privait pas avec Lily.

James secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser toute cette histoire de sa tête et se rendit compte que, depuis quelques minutes, il était face à Cassy sans rien dire. Celle-ci le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air bizarre, comme si elle se demandait si quelque chose clochait. Elle devait sûrement le prendre pour un psychopathe avec la tête qu'il devait faire, mais il se dit que, de toute façon, depuis toutes ces années elle avait l'habitude de le voir faire des têtes pas possibles quand il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il lui sourit et se leva en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers le tableau qui menait aux cuisines, un des seuls endroits où ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir discuter en paix. Après que les elfes de maison leur aient servi quelque chose à boire, ils s'assirent et aucun d'eux ne parla durant quelques instants avant que James se décide.

- Au fait, sympa de nous avoir snobé ce soir.

James n'avait que moyennement apprécié que sa meilleure amie le snobe totalement et parte manger à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor. En plus, Lily était avec elle et il n'avait même pas pu lui parler depuis la rentrée du coup. Il ne se servait pas de Cassy pour approcher Lily, mais le fait que sa meilleure amie soit aussi celle de Lily arrangeait les affaires de James. Quand il pensait que tout ça s'était produit parce que Cassy ne voulait pas voir Sirius, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. C'était égoïste car c'était les autres qui payaient pour leurs gamineries. Bien sur il ne pouvait nier que si Lily avait suivi sa meilleure amie sans poser de questions, c'était certainement qu'elle n'aimait pas manger avec eux à cause de lui.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas pu manger avec Lily à cause de ça.

- Pas simplement, j'aurais quand même voulu qu'on soit un peu ensemble non ? Ça fait 3 jours qu'on ne s'est plus vus.

- La faute à qui ? A ton idiot de meilleur ami !

- Cass' c'est pas le moment !

- Si, c'est le moment. D'ailleurs Lily m'a dit que tu lui avais écrit plusieurs fois par jour. Je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas le faire, mais toi bien sûr il a fallu que tu écoutes les conseils de cet idiot de Black plutôt que les miens et voilà le résultat, avant même de t'avoir revu, Lily en a déjà plus que marre de toi !

James baissa les yeux, honteux. Il savait qu'il aurait du écouter Cassy, après tout, c'était elle la meilleure amie de Lily et elle savait comment il fallait que James s'y prenne pour espérer avoir une chance. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, encouragé vivement par Sirius. Tous les étés étaient les mêmes de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écrire à Lily. Rien que l'idée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle le stressait, mais parfois il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'entêtait puisque, de toute manière, Lily ne lui répondait pas et il était certain qu'elle ne lisait même pas ses lettres, les jetant dès réception. Heureusement que Cassy était là pour lui donner des nouvelles, au moins il savait qu'elle allait bien comme les deux filles s'écrivaient régulièrement; et puis, les précédents étés, il avait pu voir Lily lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez eux. Mais cet été elle n'était pas venue et cela avait sûrement été les deux mois les plus durs qu'il avait vécu depuis leur entrée à l'école. Sans nouvelles de Lily à part par l'intermédiaire de Cassy et, fatigué des disputes de Cassy et Sirius, il avait bien cru finir en cure psychiatrique à St Mangouste. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'en fin de compte cela avait pu être un mal pour un bien, cela lui avait permis de faire le point sur un certain nombre de choses.

- C'est bon je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais là...

- Là quoi James ?

- J'laisse tomber.

- Tu as dit ça 300 fois en 7ans au moins !

- Je ne plaisante pas Cassy. J'en ai marre de faire des efforts avec Lily. J'dois toujours écouter vos conseils pour essayer d'avoir ma chance mais elle s'en fiche ! Je ne l'aurais jamais ma chance. Je vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec elle, elle va vraiment trop loin. De toute manière à quoi ça servirait que je change pour elle ? Si elle ne peut pas m'accepter comme je suis et bien tant pis. Y'a pleins d'autres filles avec qui je pourrais sortir alors maintenant j'oublie Lily et je profite.

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

- Encore heureux ! Elle va trop loin depuis 4 ans ! Et en parlant d'aller trop loin, tu devrais faire gaffe toi aussi !

- Moi ?! Je vais trop loin avec toi ? C'est une nouvelle !

- Pas avec moi mais avec Sirius, t'es au bord des limites Cass' et si tu les franchis, ça sera fini avec Sirius. Je le connais assez bien. Sans parler de tout ce cinéma avec Remus, à force lui aussi il va en avoir marre.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne m'adressera plus la parole ? Ne me tente pas de les franchir les limites alors ! Black ne m'adressant plus la parole... c'est mon rêve inavoué. Et ne te mêles pas de mon histoire avec Remus, ok ?

- Tu risques de gâcher tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir avec l'un ou l'autre, et particulièrement avec Sirius. Tu sais il t'aime bien même s'il te le montre d'une manière un peu particulière...

Cassy lui coupa la parole, pourquoi aujourd'hui toutes les conversations qu'elle avait avec ses amis lui parlaient de Black et de ses prétendus sentiments profonds pour elle qu'ils croyaient partagés en plus. Après tout c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait, elle était bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et où elle en était dans ses sentiments. Personne ne pouvait s'arguer de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment au fond, après tout elle était une spécialiste pour jouer avec les faux-semblants.

- Au fait, où est cet idiot de Black ?

- Avec... euh une de ses copines

Cassy renifla d'un air méprisant et James soupira.

- T'es jalouse ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je plains juste cette pauvre fille...

- Cassandra...

- Quoi ? Il va sûrement la lâcher d'ici demain pour sortir avec les 20 autres filles qui lui plaisent, tout en mâtant toutes les pauvres filles à portée de sa vue.

- Tu es injuste, y'a qu'une seule fille qui l'intéresse et tu sais très bien qui c'est !

- La seule personne qui l'intéresse, c'est lui-même.

James lui adressa un regard sévère et elle soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- En tout cas, s'il s'intéresse à une fille précise, il lui montre mal. C'est pas en sortant avec 45 autres par jour qu'il montera dans son estime.

- Tu pourrais commencer la première.

- Puisque je te dis que je m'en fiche. Même si par un miracle Black était intéressé seulement par moi, il pourrait toujours rêver pour espérer que je lui accorde un tant soit peu de temps.

James secoua la tête. On ne pouvait pas faire plus têtue que Cassandra, et Sirius était lui-même trop têtu. Il pensait vraiment que Cassy était injuste avec Sirius, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne. Après être remonté dans son dortoir, James pensa qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles. Elles avaient l'air de douter constamment des sentiments que les garçons pouvaient avoir pour elles. Comme Lily avec lui, il avait beau lui dire ce qu'il ressentait elle ne le croyait jamais. De toute façon, il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur Lily Evans, et Sirius devrait faire de même avec Cassandra et essayer de tomber amoureux d'une autre fille plutôt que de les prendre pour des idiotes...

* * *

* = Comme il vous plaira de **William Shakespeare  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre:  
20 years ago

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est toujours JK Rowling qui détient le droit des personnages et du monde d'Harry Potter. Seuls les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas ont été crées par moi-même.

Important :  
Ce chapitre a été remplacé par sa version réécrite en Décembre 2009.

Merci aux reviewers =).

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou longue) review pour me faire partager votre avis et vos remarques, cela fait toujours plaisir et me montre les points à améliorer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 2 : **Les temps changent.**

« _So do us all a favor, would you find somebody else to blame ? 'Cause your words are like bullets and I'm the way your weapons aim.  
When you start talking, I start walking. _» *

Le lendemain matin Cassandra se réveilla tôt. Lily dormait encore comme une masse et ronflait. Cassy sourit en l'entendant et se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la rouquine. Elle prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement avec une jupe et une chemise puis regarda l'heure. Il était à peine 7h, elle n'allait tout de même pas réveiller Lily si tôt sinon elle ferait la tête une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle descendit donc dans la salle commune et écrivit à sa mère, chose qu'elle avait promit de faire dès son arrivée. A 7h20 elle roula son parchemin et se dirigea vers la volière, il était encore tôt pour un dernier jour de repos et donc elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. En entrant dans la volière elle ne vit personne, une chance encore. Elle regarda parmi les divers hiboux et chouettes en essayant de repérer Ange sa chouette qui, au passage, ne portait vraiment pas bien son nom. Au moment où il lui semblait avoir repéré sa chouette noire elle sentit des mains se poser devant ses yeux et quelqu'un lui demanda :

- Devine qui c'est ?

Question stupide, pensa immédiatement Cassandra. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas reconnaître la voix de Remus Lupin ? En plus de ça il devait être un des seuls étudiants assez fou comme elle pour se lever si tôt le dernier jour de repos.

- Mmm... Je pense qu'en disant Remus je ne me trompe pas ?

Remus sourit et enleva ses mains de devant le visage de la jeune fille qui se retourna vers lui en souriant. Il était vraiment content de la voir et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

- Alors que fais-tu si tôt dehors Miss Cassy ?

- J'envoie un courrier à mes parents histoire de leur dire que je suis encore en vie, que je vais bien et blablabla, et toi ?

- De même.

Ils se sourirent et chacun attacha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou respectif. Ils restèrent quelques instants côte à côte en silence puis Remus demanda :

- Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Bof. Je suppose que tu sais que Black était chez James donc tu imagines le genre, elle fit comme si elle tordait le cou à quelqu'un pour appuyer ses propos avant de poursuivre. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu durant ces vacances là.

- Oui, j'avais des choses à faire.

- Quel genre de choses ?

Comment Remus pouvait-il répondre à cette question sans se trahir ? En effet Cassandra ne savait pas qu'il était un loup-garou donc il ne pouvait pas lui révéler les véritables raisons de son absence chez James. Il allait donc devoir trouver un mensonge plausible sans avoir trop l'air d'y réfléchir, fort heureusement il avait apprit à devenir un pro du mensonge au fil des ans.

- Des choses personnelles.

Bravo Remus ça c'est une raison, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement.

- Remus Lupin, aurais-tu une petite amie que tu refuses de nous présenter ?

Cassy sourit et Remus lui rendit son sourire.

- Non, non, pas de petite amie.

- Tant mieux.

Le sourire de Cassy s'élargit et Remus ne put s'empêcher lui-même de sourire encore plus.

- Si j'en avais une j'aurais des raisons de ne pas vous la présenter ?

- Tout dépend si tu tiens à elle.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire que tu sais comment je suis avec les gens que je n'aime pas.

Remus voyait le genre. Lorsque que Cassy n'aimait pas quelqu'un elle ne prenait pas des gants et pouvait être vraiment très peste, il suffisait de demander aux cousines de Sirius ou à n'importe qu'elle fille du fan club des maraudeurs. N'empêche que Remus était content qu'elle ait dit ça, ça voulait au moins dire qu'elle tenait un peu à lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire car il savait très bien que Cassandra n'était pas très prêteuse et assez possessive, que ce soit avec James, Lily ou lui-même. Ça lui donnait l'impression de faire un peu parti des meubles, mais si c'était les meubles de Cassy ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, ce qui était assez paradoxal venant du mystérieux Lupin qui était monsieur sans attaches par excellence.

- Et toi alors, personne ?

Cassandra secoua la tête en signe de négation et Remus n'en fut qu'à demi surpris. Toutes les années Cassy recommençait l'année en se mettant avec lui donc il s'attendait assez à cette réponse, mais comme elle avait passé l'été avec Sirius il s'était dit que peut être il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. En effet Remus n'était pas dupe, Sirius Black était le rival le plus dangereux pour n'importe quel garçon de l'école.

- Pas même Sirius ?

Cassy le regarda les yeux ronds, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Il s'en voulu immédiatement de l'avoir posée car elle risquait de se mettre en colère mais il voulait avoir son avis, et selon ce qu'elle lui dirait il pourrait refuser de sortir avec elle. Il s'était préparé tout l'été à ça, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui refuser quelque chose mais il allait sûrement falloir le faire maintenant. Remus tenait énormément à elle, il en était plus que sûrement amoureux, mais maintenant ils avaient 17 ans et il ne voulait pas perdre sa dernière année à espérer après Cassandra. Il préférait être fixé une bonne fois pour toute et s'il le fallait il l'oublierait.

- Black ? Je sais que j'ai l'air idiote comme ça mais je ne suis pas totalement folle.

- Je demandais ça comme ça.

- J'espère bien...

- Et sinon personne en vue ?

Voilà il n'avait même pas été capable de continuer sur le sujet. Il se sentait nul, juste parce que Cassy avait eut l'air énervée qu'on l'associe à Sirius il avait laissé tomber. Il n'arriverait jamais à mettre les choses au clair et à passer à autre chose en continuant sur cette voie là.

- Peut-être bien qu'oui.

- Ah oui qui ?

Remus avait posé cette question très vite, voilà que ça recommençait. Comme si ça l'intéressait de savoir qui était la future proie de Cassy alors que lui resterait en arrière plan comme un idiot à attendre désespérément. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même, mais c'était tellement plus facile comme ça. Cassy ne s'attachait pas à lui et ne questionnait pas trop sur ses absences répétées à cause de la pleine lune, au moins il pouvait un peu vivre comme un garçon normal tout en sachant que la jeune femme finirait pas trouver quelqu'un de bien. Lui n'était pas un mec bien, il était beaucoup trop dangereux et misérable pour n'importe quelle fille. N'empêche qu'au fond de lui il espérait toujours que Cassy resterait.

- Un certain Remus Lupin, mais je pense pas l'intéresser.

Remus sourit et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, et flatté.

- Et bien je suis flatté Cassy, et entre nous je crois que ce fameux Remus est beaucoup intéressé.

Et voilà le jeu allait recommencer et il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher, il fallait qu'il réagisse.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais espérer avoir une petite marque d'affection ?

Et bien nous y voilà, il se devait de ne pas tomber dans le piège. S'il embrassait Cassy il ne pourrait jamais mettre les choses au clair, il fallait qu'il évite. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa sur le front... oui voilà là au moins ça laissait porte ouverte à la discussion, mais il remarqua rapidement que Cassy avait l'air déçue et vexée. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu voulais tout de même pas que je t'embrasse ? Sirius ne serait pas content tu sais...

- Mais on s'en fiche, vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Black viendrait tout gâcher ?

Et nous voilà au cœur du problème, pensa Remus.

- Arrête je sais qu'il t'aime plus qu'il ne le montre, et de ton côté je ne sais pas trop comme toujours.

Elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la volière en se postant devant une des fenêtres, laissant son regard se perdre dehors. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait-il de Sirius ces derniers temps ? D'abord Lily, ensuite James et maintenant Remus ! C'était à n'en plus rien comprendre.

Remus regarda la jeune fille, il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis, mais d'un autre coté il fallait bien qu'il sache ce que Cassy ressentait pour Sirius. Il s'approcha et resta à une cinquantaine de centimètres derrière elle.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Cassy.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu crois peut être que je ne sais pas tout ce qui se dit et se pense dans mon dos. La petite garce qui se sert de Remus Lupin, mais combien de temps va t'elle se servir de lui cette fois avant de le lâcher ? Les paris sont lancés !

Remus était secoué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne nierait pas que beaucoup de gens n'en pensait pas moins, mais certainement pas lui.

- Arrête Cass', soupira-t-il.

- Arrêter quoi ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est faux.

- Peut-être que les gens le pensent, mais pas moi ! Crois-tu vraiment que je continuerais avec toi toutes ces années si je le pensais ?

Elle le regarda un moment, l'air septique. Il avait raison sur le fond mais après qu'il l'ait interrompue comme il l'avait fait elle était en droit de se poser des questions. Elle hocha la tête et détourna son regard.

- J'ai le droit de me sentir menacé par Sirius non ? Tu sais s'il prenait la peine de s'intéresser à une seule fille personne ne pourrait le doubler, il est tellement plus parfait que moi sur bien des points.

- Tu crois pas que si j'avais vraiment voulu aller avec Sirius j'aurais eut le temps de le faire depuis le temps ? Je sais qu'on se sépare souvent tous les deux mais c'est parfois plus simple que de trop y croire, tu comprends ?

Remus hocha la tête, bien sur qu'il comprenait. Lui-même fonctionnait de la même manière et paradoxalement était soulagé et déçu à chaque fois que Cassy le quittait. Déçu parce qu'il l'aimait mais soulagé car ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était un monstre et la faire fuir pour de bon.

- Alors ?

Il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par ce " Alors ? " mais lorsqu'il vit la façon dont elle le regardait il comprit rapidement.

- Ok Remus Lupin est à toi !

Elle sourit, victorieuse, et il l'embrassa. Peut être que cette fois c'est la bonne, pensa t'il.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pendant ce temps James Potter émergeait lentement de son profond sommeil comateux, plus décidé que jamais à tirer un trait sur ces 6 dernières années à se traîner aux pieds de la frigide Lily Evans. Il se leva et s'étira tout en se répétant des phrases d'encouragement dans sa tête pour se motiver au grand chambardement amoureux de sa petite vie. Un " Marre de se faire prendre pour un imbécile " sorti de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Bien dit Prongs !!

Sirius se dépêtra de sous ses couvertures et s'étira après avoir dit ça.

- Qui te prend pour un imbécile au fait ?

- Lily ! S'écria-t-il. Mais c'est fini Sirius, j'en ais marre de me traîner à ses pieds pendant que mademoiselle joue les princesses de glace inaccessible !! Maintenant ça va changer, je vais profiter et tant pis pour Evans !

Sirius adressa un sifflement admiratif, tandis que Peter qui était assit sur son lit applaudissait à tout rompre, ce qui avait tendance à se produire dès que James disait quelque chose d'un minimum important. Sirius se leva et attrapa James par les épaules.

- Bonne résolution Jamesie ! Maintenant toi et moi on va pouvoir courir les filles en paix, ça va être mythique tu verras ! Les murs de ce château s'en souviendront longtemps ! Plus d'engagements et plus de sentiments juste de l'éclate.

- Exactement, et tu devrais respecter cet engagement aussi Patmol.

- Quoi oublier Evans ?

- Non oublier Cassy.

Sirius lâcha James et se dirigea vers sa malle pour sortir un t-shirt et un jean tout en parlant.

- J'ai pas besoin d'oublier ta chère Cassy, James. Tu sais que si je la drague c'est pour des intentions que tu jugerais tout à fait déshonorables.

James grimaça et Sirius le regarda en riant.

- Fait pas cette tête Prongs, tu dois être le seul mec qui ne rêve pas de mettre Jones dans son lit.

- Si tu le dis.

James passa à coté de lui et entra dans la salle de bain avant Sirius qui lui cria " N'essaie pas de te coiffer sinon Pete et moi on aura jamais le temps de prendre notre douche ! ".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dans un autre dortoir de la tour Gryffondor Lily Evans se réveillait lentement à son tour. Elle s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Cassy qu'elle trouva vide. Un miracle ! Pensa-t-elle. En effet sa meilleure amie n'était pas du genre à se lever tôt, sauf c'est vrai le premier jour de l'année. Or on ne l'était pas vraiment puisque l'année scolaire ne commençait officiellement que le lendemain. Lily se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, et elle en ressorti 15 minutes plus tard vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur vert. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue et descendit dans la salle commune pour voir si elle y trouvait Cassy. Bien sur elle n'y était pas et donc Lily descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la longue table des Gryffondor à laquelle étaient attablés seulement quelques deuxièmes années en bout, et entreprit de tartiner un toast. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tache qu'elle ne vit pas James, Sirius et Peter entrer dans la grande salle et se diriger vers elle. Elle était d'ailleurs justement en train de penser que ce n'était pas très drôle de petit déjeuner seule lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un " Salut Salut " sonore de la part de Sirius. Les trois maraudeurs se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs, Peter à coté de Lily, James face à lui et à coté de Sirius qui faisait lui-même face à Lily. La jeune fille pensa que c'était une chance pour elle de ne pas avoir Potter en face pour une fois, elle risqua d'ailleurs un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui regardait partout sauf vers elle. Étrange, se dit-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir plus la question puisque Sirius lui parlait déjà.

- Alors Mademoiselle Evans bien dormi ?

- Bien merci, et toi ?

- Très bien sauf que mister Jamesie ici présent n'a pas arrêté de parler dans son sommeil.

James grommela quelque chose comme " La ferme " et continua à tartiner son toast tranquillement. Sirius lui se servait abondamment de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main tout en tenant la discussion à Lily sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et on pouvait dire qu'il lui passait pas mal de choses par la tête. La jeune fille avait oublié qu'il était aussi bavard, mais c'est vrai que Sirius n'arrêtait jamais de parler, un vrai moulin à parole. Il parlait tellement qu'il mit environ 10 minutes à se rendre compte que Cassy et Remus n'étaient pas là.

- Tien Mumus et Jones ne sont pas levés encore ?

- Cassy était déjà partie quand je me suis réveillée.

- Et Remus était aussi déjà sorti lorsqu'on s'est levé, ajouta Peter.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, inutile d'en dire plus ils avaient tous comprit que Remus et Cassy devaient être tous les deux quelque part, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient sûrement s'être remis ensemble. Bref rien d'étonnant pour une nouvelle année.

- Pas la peine de se demander ce qu'ils font alors.

Sirius leur fit un clin d'œil appuyé et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Sirius mais c'est pas leur genre, surtout pas celui de Cass'.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Lily et quand il remarqua qu'elle était sérieuse, il éclata de rire en aspergeant au passage le pauvre Peter.

- Tu es trop naïve Lily !

- C'est toi qui crois tout ce que la rumeur raconte même quand ce n'est pas fondé !

Sirius ne préféra pas insister surtout que ce n'était pas son rôle d'ouvrir les yeux de Lily sur sa meilleure amie. Lily de son côté n'insista pas non plus mais c'est parce qu'elle savait que Sirius était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop borné et qui était bien trop attentif à la rumeur pour réaliser que c'était à cause de personnes comme lui que ce genre de potins complètement faux se répandaient dans l'école. Comme si Cassy était vraiment ce genre de fille ! D'ailleurs Lily se demandait comment James pouvait laisser Sirius parler de Cassy comme d'une fille facile alors qu'il devait savoir tout comme elle que leur amie n'avait jamais rien fait de tout ce qui se disait sur elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Remus et Cassy firent enfin leur entrée, main dans la main comme Sirius l'avait prévu. Celui-ci adressa d'ailleurs un regard entendu aux autres et particulièrement à Lily l'air de dire qu'il avait toujours raison, même si sur le fond cela ne prouvait rien.

- Salut tout le monde !

Cassandra avait l'air de superbe humeur et s'assit à côté de Lily en souriant à tout le monde et même à Sirius. Remus s'assit en face d'elle et Sirius lui donna un coup de coude qui se voulait discret en lui faisant un clin d'œil d'un air pervers. Cassy qui était en train de se faire une tartine, remarqua le clin d'œil que Sirius avait fait à Remus et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- Exprime nous donc le fond de ta pensée clairement Black, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Lily sourit en coin, se demandant s'il oserait dire ce qu'il avait sous-entendu avant leur arrivée. Mais Sirius n'était pas réputé pour avoir beaucoup de tact et il ne se gêna donc pas pour le faire.

- Je me renseignais juste auprès de Remus pour savoir si ce que vous aviez fait avant de venir nous rejoindre …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cassy lui coupait déjà la parole.

- Très subtil, remarque venant de toi on ne devrait pas s'attendre à mieux !

- Et pas spécialement de moi, le reste de l'école n'en pense pas moins, se défendit Sirius.

- Et c'est à cause de gens comme toi que les rumeurs existent et finissent par être crues, intervint Lily.

- Parfois les rumeurs sont vrai, répondit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai, approuva Cassy d'un air absent.

James, Peter et Lily la regardèrent tous étonnés et Sirius sourit, fier de lui comme si il avait réellement réussi à lui faire avouer qu'elle et Remus ne faisaient pas qu'entretenir une relation purement platonique. Cassandra commença à manger son toast et s'arrêtant en sentant le regard des autres peser sur elle.

- Ben quoi certaines sont vraies et vérifiées, insista-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Comme par exemple celle qui dit que Sirius ne tient pas plus de 5 minutes dans l'intimité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Elle leur adressa un regard éloquent et ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Sirius qui semblait plus que vexé.

- Pas de chance Patmol, elle t'a bien eut sur ce coup là, commenta James entra deux éclats de rires.

- Qui a lancé cette rumeur ? S'enquit immédiatement Sirius. C'est n'importe quoi et complètement infondé !

Cassy lui adressa un grand sourire et Sirius eut bien envie de la tuer sur place, il était quelqu'un de fier et vraiment blessé dans sa virilité pour le coup.

- Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha vers Lily et lui murmura " C'est moi qui l'ai lancée cette rumeur, ça lui apprendra à cet idiot ", Lily se retint de rire pour éveiller les soupçons de Sirius qui lança d'un ton boudeur :

- Tu viens d'inventer c'est tout !

A cet instant précis deux filles de 6eme année de Poufsouffle passèrent à coté de leur table en jetant des coups d'œils à Sirius tout en pouffant de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai inventée alors ?

Sirius semblait horrifié de savoir que des filles pouvaient penser ça de lui, son image de mâle dominant et fort en prenait un sacré coup.

- En tout cas moi pour une fois j'y crois bien à cette rumeur, continua Cassy se réjouissant de voir Sirius faire cette tête.

Aux paroles de Cassy celui-ci releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa son sourire le plus dragueur.

- T'as qu'à venir vérifier Jones, lui proposa-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Jamais de la vie, lui répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Tu regretteras un jour d'avoir refusé mes avances.

- Mais oui Black, c'est beau de rêver dans la vie. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

James secoua la tête avec un sourire en les écoutant, et risqua un coup d'œil vers Lily qui souriait d'un air entendu à Remus. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle et allait le lui dire lorsqu'il se rappela de sa promesse. Il pensa alors que ce serait extrêmement dur d'oublier la jolie rouquine qui occupait son cœur depuis la première année.

- Tu veux ma photo Potter ou quoi ?

James sursauta presque en entendant Lily lui parler. Il faut dire qu'il la regardait depuis un moment et vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées il devait avoir l'air stupide en la fixant, ce que Lily avait dû interpréter à sa manière pour ne pas changer. James ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et détourna le regard l'air de rien, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua son petit déjeuné. Lily trouva bizarre que James l'ignore, mais ne releva pas car après tout s'il commençait à agir comme ça elle serait enfin débarrassée. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait depuis la première année au fond.

Les garçons remontèrent ensuite tout les quatre dans la salle commune, les filles ayant décidé de rester entre elles dans le parc. James se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils rouges et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Sirius et Peter le fixaient d'un air intéressé, tandis que Remus semblait septique.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis fier de toi Jamesie, tu aurais vu la tête de Evans quand tu l'as snobé, lança Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux encore ? Demanda Remus d'un ton faussement réprobateur qui était contredit par son sourire en coin.

- C'est pas un plan, James a décidé d'oublier Lily, répondit Peter.

- Sérieusement ? Interrogea Remus en fixant James d'un regard perçant.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda James le regard dur. Après tout je suis pas un chien non plus (Hé !! Lança Sirius d'un air courroucé) contrairement à ce que Evans a l'air de penser, alors à la fin qu'elle aille jouer la frigide avec quelqu'un d'autre !!

- 1 semaine, lança Remus avec un regard amusé pour Sirius.

- T'es le plus optimiste, répondit Sirius, Pete dit 5 jours et je pense pas plus de 2.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de parier sur ma tête ? Demanda James les sourcils froncés.

- Ben quoi ce serait pas la première fois, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James sourit en coin mais ne rajouta rien et prit le paquet de cartes qui traînait sur la table devant eux.

- On fait une partie de bataille explosive ?

Ils passèrent une majeure partie de la matinée à jouer, puis ils descendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle où ils ne virent pas les filles au grand soulagement de James qui n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir tête à Lily de nouveau si peu de temps. Puisque la salle commune était presque vide ils consacrèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à l'élaboration d'une farce à faire aux Serpentards, ce qui s'annonçait être une bonne partie de rire. Puis vers 17 heures James se leva soudainement et épousseta son jean.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu m'fais peur James. C'est pas dans ton habitude de réfléchir !

James donna un coup sur l'épaule à Sirius et se dirigea vers le tableau la démarche traînante. Il arpenta les couloirs la tête dans les nuages et inévitablement fini par percuter quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

- Tu peux pas faire attention Potter !?

Lily se releva, l'air courroucée, et fixa James le regard dur.

- Il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de te faire remarquer Potter ! Quelle immaturité …

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée mais James soupira l'air exaspéré et lui coupa la parole.

- Tu as fini Evans ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de perdre mon temps à t'écouter déblatérer comme une hystérique.

Elle se senti rougir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il s'éloignait déjà. Elle bouillonna de rage sur place, elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas avoir pû s'expliquer avec lui et surtout se défouler sur lui. Elle réalisa qu'elle se servait toujours de lui comme défouloir et se senti honteuse, ce n'était pas correct elle devait l'avouer. Et puis il n'avais pas fait exprès de la faire tomber … Quoique il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, c'était Potter et Potter faisait toujours tout pour la faire enrager après il ne fallait qu'il vienne se plaindre qu'elle se défoule sur lui. C'était lui qui la rendait folle après tout. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et retourna a la salle commune retrouver Cassandra, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- T'en fais une drôle de tête ! Lui lança Cassandra lorsqu'elle s'assit en face d'elle.

Sirius qui était à la gauche de Lily et qui faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Peter releva la tête vers elle. Remus qui avait Cassandra sur lui pencha la tête d'un air dubitatif et Lily devina qu'il se doutait qu'elle était tombée sur James.

- C'est ce Potter, immaturité et bêtise incarnée.

- Il t'a dragué ? S'enquit Sirius ayant une arrière pensée pour ses paris.

- Non il m'est rentré dedans et après il a fait son offusqué. Si il croit que sa marchera de faire l'indifférent et le désagréable il se trompe.

- Qui te dit qu'il le fait exprès ? Peut-être qu'il en a réellement marre de cette situation et qu'il a décidé de passer à autre chose.

- Oh non je ne crois pas Cass', c'est de Potter qu'on parle et ce serait trop beau si c'était aussi simple.

- T'es en train de prendre le melon Evans, t'es pas si irremplaçable que ça.

Lily regarda Sirius avec des yeux ronds mais ne répondit pas à son commentaire car il l'avait piqué au vif. Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir raison en disant ça ? Était-elle devenue prétentieuse au point de croire qu'elle valait mieux que James et que de toute façon il ne pourrait être qu'amoureux d'elle toute sa vie ? Non elle n'était pas quelqu'un de prétentieux et elle n'avait jamais eut l'idée de se considérer comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Cassandra lui disait d'ailleurs souvent qu'elle se dévalorisait trop. Pourtant d'un autre côté avec Potter c'était différent car elle interprétait toujours chacun de ses faits et gestes comme de la drague et elle était assez certaine de l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Ou du pari. Car elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'idée qu'un pari courait sur sa tête, elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi un garçon comme James Potter s'entêtait à vouloir absolument sortir avec elle. En plus il osait lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il passait le reste du temps où il ne la collait pas, à draguer toutes les autres filles de l'école. Si c'était ça l'amour Lily espérait ne jamais tomber amoureuse parce que ça craignait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la froideur de la voix de Cassandra.

- Black quand on a la tête aussi enflée que toi on ne se permet pas de faire des remarques là-dessus aux autres.

Sirius ricana mais ne répondit pas, son sourire répondant assez bien à la réplique. Lily sentait que les choses allaient exploser, elle reconnu le regard qu'avait présentement Cassandra. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait quand Potter l'exaspérait et qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus. Remus sembla sentir l'orage arriver et interrompit Cassandra avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

- On devrait aller se changer, la répartition ne va pas tarder

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Cassandra embrassa Remus avant de monter au dortoir avec Lily pour se changer et les garçons montèrent dans le leur en faisant un bruit d'enfer dans les escaliers, Sirius chantant une chanson grossière sur les Serpentards encouragé par Peter qui tapait des mains en rythme. Arrivés en haut ils se changèrent d'une façon différente pour chacun. Remus qui avait ses affaires posés sur son lit se changea sans problème, Peter était en train de ramper sous son lit à la recherche de son uniforme car en ouvrant sa malle tous ses habits s'étaient éparpillés autour de son lit, Sirius lui s'habillait devant le miroir en se regardant sous toutes les coutures d'un air critique mais sur. Lorsque James entra pour se changer à son tour il se retint d'éclater de rire. Remus était assis sur son lit, Sirius en train de se regarder dans la glace avec un sourire satisfait et seul les fesses de Peter dépassaient de son lit. En allant prendre ses habits dans sa malle James ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pieds dans le derrière de Peter et un « hé » courroucé s'éleva de sous le lit. Il ressorti de sous son lit, sa cravate à la main en riant comme les autres.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pendant que les garçons se préparaient les filles en faisaient de même dans leur dortoir où étaient finalement arrivées les deux autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir. Susan Cooper était une fille très gentille et rigolote, très ouverte elle discutait facilement avec les gens mais ne savait pas tenir sa langue alors mieux valait ne pas lui confier quelque chose de personnel. Mary Parker était la meilleure amie de Susan et son total opposé. C'était une fille douce et calme, qui savait écouter les gens et ne plaçait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Les quatre filles n'étaient pas spécialement proches mais elles s'entendaient plus ou moins bien ce qui était une aubaine lorsqu'on devait passer 7 ans dans le même dortoir. Susan était assise sur son lit, déjà prête, pendant que Mary était dans la salle de bain, quand Lily et Cassandra montèrent dans le dortoir.

- Salut Susan ! Lança Cassandra avec un sourire.

Susan lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête vers Lily qui lui rendit son hochement de tête. Les relations entre les deux filles étaient un peu tendues depuis l'année dernière où Susan avait répété que Lily sortait avec Chris Lenz de Serdaigle, chose que Lily voulait garder secrète au début pour éviter que James ne s'en mêle. Bien sur James s'en était mêlé et avait réussi à la faire rompre avec Chris, même si elle lui avait passé le savon de sa vie. Le pire c'est que Lily se doutait bien que Susan savait que James allait mettre son grain de sel et que Lily finirait par lui hurler dessus, mais elle la soupçonnait de craquer pour le jeune Gryffondor et d'être jalouse de l'attention qu'il portait à Lily. Bref les deux filles faisaient leur possible pour avoir des relations cordiales mais sans plus.

Lily sortit son uniforme de sa malle laissant à Cassandra le loisir de faire la conversation à Susan tout en s'habillant. Lily admirait la façon de Cassandra de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, présentement elle parlait avec Susan tout en se mettant du mascara d'une main et en boutonnant sa chemise de l'autre. Lily avait déjà du mal à poser son mascara sans se mettre la brosse dans l'oeil alors elle imaginait le carnage si elle faisait plusieurs choses à la fois, enfin elle arrivait déjà à attacher sa cravate en écoutant ce que Susan disait et en l'affublant de tout les noms d'oiseaux dans sa tête, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Mary choisi ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain et leur adressa un petit sourire pour les saluer. Cassandra se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se tourna vers Lily en lui demandant si elle était prête à retrouver les garçons. Lily hocha la tête en se demandant comment Potter allait réagir cette fois avec elle, allait-il l'ignorer et être désagréable ou alors allait-il se comporter comme à son habitude en la draguant et la regardant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

Les filles descendirent et trouvèrent seulement Remus et Peter qui les attendaient dans la salle commune. Cassy attrapa la main de son petit ami et ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle pour la répartition, Lily ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi James n'avait pas saisit cette occasion pour la coller un peu plus. Après tout peut-être que Cassandra avait raison et que James avait réellement décidé de passer à autre chose. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre au final, si Potter lui lâchait la grappe elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer en paix. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait, porter ce qu'elle voulait et parler avec qui elle voulait sans avoir à se soucier de la présence ou non de Potter dans les parages.

* * *

* = Lies du groupe **McFly**


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre :  
20 years ago

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles font toujours plaisir et ce sont les remarques qui font avancer alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser =)**

**Désolée de reposter ce chapitre, apparemment il y a eut un bug et le site l'a supprimé sans raison du coup pour ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en Story Alert vous en recevrez sûrement une pour rien. D'ailleurs merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert, ce serait encore mieux si vous laissiez une petite review avec au passage. Y'a un cadeau pour ceux qui en laissent en plus ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3 : **S.O.S Maraudeur persécuté **

« _On n'est pas à une bêtise près, faisons là et voyons après._ _Les bonnes bêtises on a beau les faire en bande, y'a une règle quand on truande : c'est à celui qui s'y colle qu'il arrive des bricoles. _» *

Les doutes de Lily furent confirmés lors de la répartition des élèves et du repas qui suivit. Cassandra réconciliée avec James, et de nouveau avec Remus, les filles avaient bien sûr prit leur repas aux côtés des maraudeurs et Lily avait pu observer à loisir le fait que James l'ignorait royalement. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement obsédée par l'idée de savoir si il avait bel et bien décidé de la mettre de côté, qu'elle avait passé le repas à l'observer du coin de l'œil. La seule fois où en relevant la tête de son assiette James avait croisé son regard, il avait détourné les yeux et Lily avait rougit comme une tomate se sentant prise en flagrant délit. Le lendemain matin au moment de descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné elle senti un poids se former au fond de son estomac, l'anxiété se répandant dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire puisqu'elle n'en connaissait pas la cause. Elle se tortilla les mains tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la grande salle, si bien que Cassandra fini par lui attraper les deux mains pour les séparer et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive Lily ?

- Rien du tout, je suis un peu anxieuse. C'est notre dernière rentrée en tant qu'étudiantes à Poudlard.

- C'est donc ça ? Lily on a encore toute l'année à passer, tu auras le temps d'être nostalgique d'ici la fin.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Tiens au passage tu sais qui est préfet-en-chef ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet et tenter d'oublier ses angoisses.

- Aucune idée, je parie sur Samuel Taylor de Serdaigle et peut-être cette idiote de préfète de Poufsouffle.

- Tu veux parler de Elissa Coleman ?

- Qui d'autre ? Répondit Cassandra en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est pas si bête tu sais. J'avoue que traîner avec Bridget et Stacey n'est pas très valorisant, mais au delà de ça elle est préfète et a eut de très bons résultats à ses examens.

- Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle est idiote.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a l'air de bien aimer Remus ce qui voudrait dire que tu es en train de devenir _jalouse_, s'exclama Lily avec un sourire en coin en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Alors là tu te fiches le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ma chère, je ne suis pas du tout _jalouse_.

Lily haussa un sourcil amusé et les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elles se dirigèrent vers les maraudeurs et Cassandra s'installa d'office à côté de Remus, laissant à Lily la place en face d'elle et à la droite de James. La jeune fille s'y assit sans jeter le moindre regard à son voisin de gauche, préférant fixer sa meilleure amie avec un regard moqueur et articuler silencieusement le mot "jalouse" pour l'agacer. Elle préférait ne pas jeter le moindre regard vers James pour tout dire, son humeur était en train de considérablement remonter et elle ne voudrait pas tout gâcher s'il avait soudainement décidé qu'être civilisé était finalement une charge trop dure pour lui.

- Au fait tu penses que ce sont qui les préfet-en-chef toi ? Demanda tout à coup Cassandra à Lily, reprenant leur conversation presque là où elles l'avaient laissée.

Sirius, qui n'était en aucun cas concerné, prit la parole avant même que Lily ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Samuel Taylor de Serdaigle et Sandra Welson de Serpentard, on les a vu en arrivant.

- Merci d'avoir éclairé notre lanterne Sirius, lui répondit Lily préférant passer outre la façon grossière dont il s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

Cela ne servirait à rien de réprimander Sirius pour son attitude, Lily l'avait bien apprit au fil des années. Tenter d'inculquer la moindre once de savoir vivre ou de politesse à Sirius Black était une mission impossible.

- Welson ? Welson est préfète-en-chef ?

Cassandra semblait outrée de la nouvelle et Lily n'en fut qu'à demi étonnée puisqu'elle savait très que son amie n'aimait pas du tout Sandra, même si elle n'avait pas de réelle raison. Sandra était une fille très sympathique et, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, elle était plutôt amie avec les maraudeurs et Lily. C'était bien la seule Serpentard que les maraudeurs toléraient d'ailleurs, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait que Sandra s'entendait plutôt bien avec la majorité des élèves des autres maisons et pas vraiment avec ceux de le sienne. Lily ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'elle aurait fait une très bonne Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, hélas le choixpeau en avait décidé autrement et l'avait aiguillé vers Serpentard.

- C'est une bonne préfète, intervint Lily, elle le mérite.

Cassandra fronça le nez pour montrer sa désapprobation mais n'en dit pas plus, surtout que la dénommée Sandra Welson se dirigeait droit sur eux. Cassy la fixa du regard au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, comme pour la défier d'oser venir leur parler. Bien sur Sandra n'y fit pas attention, elle connaissait assez la Gryffondor depuis 7 ans pour ne pas se laisser intimider par ses attitudes puériles. Arrivée à la hauteur de la petite bande elle leur adressa un grand sourire, faisant comme si un siège vide se trouvait à l'endroit où Cassandra était assise.

- Salut tout l'monde ! Lily, Remus, je voulais vous prévenir que compte tenu des évènements la réunion des préfets aura lieu ce soir, à 20h dans la salle habituelle.

- Très bien, merci de l'information Sandra, lui répondit poliment Remus.

- Hé Sandra tu t'installes avec nous pour finir de déjeuner ? Lui demanda Sirius avec un de ses fameux sourire ultra brillant.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer Sirius Black ne serait à présent plus de ce monde, foudroyé par le regard de Cassandra Jones.

- Oh volontiers, merci.

Sandra s'installa à côté de Lily et essaya de passer outre le reniflement énervé de Cassandra de l'avoir dans son champ de vision direct. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais cela ne la gênait pas tellement car de son côté elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Elle s'était tout de même souvent demandée pourquoi la jeune Gryffondor ne l'aimait pas alors que tous ses amis ne semblaient avoir aucun problème avec elle, mais le fait d'être à Serpentard ne devait certainement pas jouer en sa faveur. Sans compter le fait que Sandra s'entende avec tous les éléments de la petite bande de Cassandra qui devait peut-être voir en elle une certaine menace. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont elle s'était rapprochée de Lupin à l'approche de la Serpentard, cette thèse était plus que plausible. Son attitude amusait plutôt la Serpentard, qui téméraire comme elle l'était, s'adressa tout directement à Remus pour faire enrager la Gryffondor. La situation cocasse fit sourire Lily, ce qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pu lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. Très peu de temps plus tard McGonagall commença à distribuer les emplois du temps et Sandra dut rejoindre sa table afin de recevoir le sien.

- Dommage j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste un peu plus, elle aurait peut-être pu nous raconter les vacances de Rogue, plaisanta Sirius.

McGonagall passa près d'eux et leur donna à tous leurs emplois du temps, qui comportaient presque tout leurs cours en commun à part pour Peter qui avait choisi d'avantage d'options différentes. Cassandra ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à ses cours, bien trop occupée à de nouveau foudroyer Sirius du regard pour avoir osé formuler l'idée que Sandra reste ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus en leur compagnie. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il venait pour la seconde fois d'échapper à la mort dans un laps de temps très restreint, et continua sur le sujet l'air de rien.

- Elle est cool pour une Serpentard.

- Oui et c'est une bonne préfète. On n'a pas été très poli, on ne lui a même pas demandé comment s'étaient passées ses vacances, eut le malheur d'ajouter Remus.

- T'auras qu'à le lui demander la prochaine fois que tu flirteras avec elle, lança méchamment sa petite amie.

Sirius ricana, il était certain qu'en continuant sur le sujet il allait mettre en rogne la jeune fille mais il ne pensait pas que son ami frapperait encore plus fort que lui. Remus ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer et son cerveau ne sembla assimiler la scène que lorsque Cassandra et Lily quittèrent la table, la première interprétant de façon très personnelle son silence.

- James, pourrais-tu par Merlin m'expliquer ce qui vient de lui prendre ? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers son ami avec de grands yeux.

- Tu poses la question pour plaisanter Moony ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Si j'étais toi James, j'arrêterais de prendre mes conseils auprès de Remus en matière de filles. Il n'a pas l'air très vif sur la matière, et pourtant même moi j'ai compris que Cassy venait de nous faire une petite crise de jalousie, plaisanta Peter.

- Rem', mon canard, tu devrais commencer à t'inquiéter si Peter comprend les choses mieux que toi.

- Mais jalouse de quoi ? Demanda Remus en ignorant l'intervention de Sirius.

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête avec un petit sourire, et Remus baissa les yeux, penaud. Il comprenait tout à coup ce que ressentait James quand ils s'amusaient à agir de la sorte lorsqu'il était à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait Lily. C'était nettement moins drôle lorsqu'on était la victime et non pas un des amis "je-sais-tout-et-tu-es-désespérant".

- T'as pas remarqué la façon dont Jones s'est collée à toi, elle était presque sur tes genoux, commenta Sirius.

- On est ensemble, c'est normal, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu parles, c'est surtout quand Welson est arrivée, constata Peter.

- Sandra l'a vu faire, j'en suis sur. Elle faisait exprès de te parler principalement en te regardant bien directement pour lui faire péter un câble, cette fille est une vraie maraudeuse en puissance.

- Elle me parlait de nos obligations de préfets, se défendit Remus en faisant les gros yeux à Sirius. Je n'ai flirté avec elle à aucun moment enfin !

- Par Merlin, ne me dîtes pas c'est ce garçon là que tout le monde considère comme le plus intelligent d'entre nous ? Ricana Sirius qui semblait particulièrement se délecter de la situation.

- On n'a jamais dit que tu avais flirté avec Sandra, expliqua James en essayant de ne pas se joindre à Sirius pour se moquer même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. C'est juste que Cassy, elle, n'a pas apprécié parce qu'elle l'a pensé.

- Dans tout les cas cette situation est complètement ridicule, Cassandra n'est jamais jalouse.

- Oh et bien tu sais Moony, je crois que cette année il y a un début à tout, conclu James avec un petit sourire qui cette fois ne cachait pas son amusement.

Les quatre jeunes gens finirent par quitter la table, et jetant un coup d'œil à leur emploi du temps, prirent conscience qu'ils avaient cours de potions dans quelques minutes. Seul détail, ils n'avaient pas prit leurs nécessaires à potions en descendant au petit déjeuner, et à perdre du temps à bavarder ils s'étaient mis en retard. Ainsi les étudiants de Gryffondor ayant une période de libre eurent tout le loisir de voir les quatre maraudeurs surgir dans la salle commune pour se ruer dans leur dortoir, avant de dévaler les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Les garçons se hâtèrent dans les couloirs sans pour autant courir, « on a un standing à respecter » avait fait remarquer Sirius. Ils finirent donc par faire irruption dans les cachots avec quelques minutes de retard. Minutes de retard que le professeur Slughorn s'empressa de balayer d'un sourire bienveillant, précisément car James et Sirius qui faisaient parti de ses étudiants favoris étaient parmis les retardataires. Si Peter et Remus avaient été les deux seuls en retard ils n'auraient peut-être pas été aussi bien accueillis. Bien sur à cause de leur tard il ne restait pas de paillasse libre, et simplement le choix entre partager une paillasse avec Lily et Cassandra, ou avec Sandra Welson et Severus Rogue.

Remus remarqua tout de suite le regard de sa petite amie, et se rappelant la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses amis fit signe à Peter de le suivre à la table des filles. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et la décapitation qui risquait de suivre s'il s'asseyait à la même paillasse que la préfète de Serpentard. Bien sur sa conscience ne pouvait que lui souffler que laisser James et Sirius partager leur table avec Rogue était une folie qui risquait de faire trembler les murs du château. Enfin surtout ceux de la classe de potion lorsque les deux maraudeurs trouveraient le moyen d'introduire un quelconque ingrédient dans la potion du Serpentard pour que celle-ci lui explose au visage ou pire. Ce qui bien sûr arriva inévitablement, et Severus Rogue ressorti de la classe les cheveux totalement hirsutes, le visage noir et deux tentacules en lieu et place des oreilles. Le seul miracle avait été que James et Sirius avaient réussi à ne pas écoper d'une retenue, faisant croire au maître des potions qu'ils étaient totalement extérieurs à cette catastrophe et innocents comme des agneaux. De savoir si le professeur Slughorn les avait crus, ou s'il rechignait à infliger une retenue à ses étudiants favoris, il n'y avait qu'un gros point d'interrogation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Cette journée était éreintante, soupira Lily en rejoignant sa meilleure amie dans la salle commune le soir même après sa réunion de préfets. Bon c'est l'année de nos ASPICS donc je suppose que c'est normal, et que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant d'ailleurs.

Cassy se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre, et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise les yeux clos un instant. Lily la regarda quelques secondes en semblant hésiter, elle vérifia que personne dans la salle commune ne les écoutait particulièrement puis finit par lancer le sujet qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

- Tu ne trouves pas Potter bizarre ?

Cassandra ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard en coin en haussant les épaules.

- Oh il doit avoir l'air de l'être peut-être, mais tu sais moi j'ai grandi avec lui donc je suis habituée.

- Non mais je veux dire bizarre dans le sens pas comme d'habitude.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Enfin c'est son attitude envers ... euh envers moi, précisa Lily d'un petit voix.

Cassandra se redressa, la tournure que prenait la conversation éveillant finalement son intérêt.

- Ça te gêne ? Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es plaint les 6 dernières années qu'il te tapait sur le système, j'aurai plutôt eu tendance à penser que tu serais soulagée d'en être débarrassée.

- Non mais ne t'y méprends pas, soulagée je le suis. J'me demande juste combien de temps ça va durer.

- Tu sais Lils, je pense vraiment qu'il veut passer à autre chose. Il a perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer de te plaire mais il ne va pas continuer toute sa vie et il semble avoir comprit qu'il était temps de grandir, c'est tout.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je deviens parano. C'est l'habitude. Avant avec lui je devais me méfier de tout. Et crois-moi qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination le bougre.

- Oh t'en fais je le sais bien. Je préfère ne pas te raconter les idées qu'il n'a jamais mises en pratique car j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader, tu devrais m'en remercier d'ailleurs.

- J'ose pas imaginer et je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit rapidement Lily en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire de soulagement.

- Je vais enfin avoir des vacances bien méritées après toutes ces années de médiatrice pour éviter qu'une guerre civile n'éclate entre vous, plaisanta Cassandra. Quand vous aurez apprit à vous connaître vous vous rendrez peut-être compte d'à quel point vous avez pu être fatigants à vous deux.

- Ouais ne rêve pas trop, je ne compte pas sympathiser avec Potter. Je veux bien être quelqu'un de gentil et compréhensif, j'ai aussi des limites.

- Que tu dis, tu vas enfin pouvoir connaître le vrai James. Celui que nous, ses amis, connaissons, et je suis sûre que tu t'entendras à merveille avec lui !

Lily grimaça, à moitié convaincue, même si elle savait qu'au fond Cassandra avait peut-être raison. Le vrai visage de James elle avait eut l'occasion de le voir quelques fois au fil de toutes ces années de fréquentation forcée par leurs amis, et elle devait avouer qu'elle pourrait sûrement s'entendre avec ce James là.

- En parlant de Potter, tu ne saurais pas ce que lui et ses acolytes avaient prévu pour ce soir ? Ils sont venus attendre Remus à la sortie de la réunion et puis ils se sont évaporés.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, ils doivent être à marauder quelque part.

- Humpf, marmonna Lily en croisant les bras. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, sinon on va encore perdre des points par leur faute. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils en font exprès, ça doit les amuser de faire perdre tous les points que d'autres personnes s'évertuent à faire tomber dans notre sablier.

Et comme pour faire mentir la jeune préfète, le tableau de la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer les trois garçons qui riaient aux éclats. Lily se pinça les lèvres en lançant un regard accusateur à Remus mais ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout ils n'avaient pas dépassés le couvre-feu pour une fois. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter d'un air absent le sujet de conversation que Sirius et Peter entamèrent après s'être assis, concentrant son attention suspicieusement à James qui avait entraîné Cassandra un peu plus loin et lui parlait d'un air sérieux. Sa curiosité naturelle la titillait sur le sujet dont ils pouvaient s'entretenir, même si elle pourrait toujours courir pour en apprendre la teneur.

- Vous êtes allés où après la réunion ? Finit-elle par demander à Remus qui écoutait également Sirius et Peter bavarder sans leur prêter trop attention.

- Hum Evans, ne nous poses pas de questions indiscrètes et on ne te mentira pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

- Si vous êtes encore allés faire une blague idiote aux Serpentards ... menaça-t-elle en prenant un air sévère.

- Olala immédiatement la suspicion, se plaignit le jeune Black en prenant un air offensé. Je vais créer S.O.S maraudeur persécuté si ça continue.

Lily fusilla Sirius du regard et Remus secoua la tête, comme désespéré par l'attitude de ses camarades.

- On a rien fait de mal, assura-t-il à Lily alors que James et Cassandra revenaient vers eux.

- D'ailleurs on va de ce pas monter au dortoir, assura Sirius après un regard échangé avec son meilleur ami.

Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'éclipsèrent vers le dortoir des garçons, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, sous le regard effaré de leur préfète.

- Ça c'est louche, constata Lily avant de se tourner vers Cassandra. Je suis sûre qu'ils préparent un sale coup, et si j'apprends que t'étais au courant je vous tords le cou à tous les cinq.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Evans tourne de plus en plus inquisitrice avec les années qui passent, lança Sirius en retirant sa robe de sorcier.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, sur lequel était assit Peter, tandis que James et Remus étaient affalés sur le lit du premier en mâchouillant des chocogrenouilles.

- En même temps c'est la préfète, c'est son boulot d'empêcher les autres étudiants de faire des bêtises, fit remarquer Peter en ouvrant un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Pt'être mais pourquoi toujours nous ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est _toujours _nous qui mettons le plus le bazar, constata James en souriant amusé.

Sirius s'appuya contre le fond de son lit et attrapa une chocogrenouille qu'il mangea en ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément à la constatation du maraudeur à lunette. Il finit par lui demander, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir un éclair de génie :

- Y'a rien dans ton livre de psyCHologie** moldue ?

- Son livre de quoi ? Demanda Peter sans comprendre.

- On dit psychologie Sirius, et il y a tout dans ce livre, répondit James d'un air sage. C'est un livre que ma tante Demelza, la mère de Cassy, m'a offert cet été. Elle dit que ça pourrait m'aider avec Lily, et même si maintenant je m'en fiche ben c'est toujours bien vous voyez.

- Pourquoi ça explique comment tu aurais du t'y prendre pour séduire Evans ? Insista Peter.

- Bien sur Pete, dans ce livre moldu écrit il y a plusieurs années par des moldus qui ne nous connaissent ni de Merlin ni de Viviane, il y a un chapitre spécial intitulé « Comment séduire Lily Evans pour le dernier des cave », répondit sarcastiquement James.

Peter lui tira la langue et lui jeta un dragée en signe de contestation, dragée que James attrapa au vol d'un geste rapide avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Si je comprends bien, ta tante t'as offert un livre moldu qui donne les concepts d'analyse psychologique permettant de comprendre le comportement humain, demanda Remus d'un air intéressé tandis que Peter et Sirius échangeaient un regard qui voulait clairement dire « de quoi, par Merlin, parle-t-il ? ».

- Ouais voilà c'est ça, répondit au bout de quelques secondes James. C'est très ingénieux comme invention moldue, et ça ne marche pas qu'avec les moldus mais avec tout le monde.

- Bah va s'y Jamesie, psychologise-nous.

- On dit psychanalyser Sirius, reprit Remus qui avait étudié les moldus en option pendant trois ans.

- Peu importe, les moldus donnent toujours des noms trop compliqués à leurs inventions de toute façon.

- Euh je ne sais pas, hésita James pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. C'est très personnel comme procédé vous voyez, et on dit des choses personnelles donc je ne voudrais pas mettre mal à l'aise ...

- On est potes, on se confie tout, fit remarquer Sirius avant d'ajouter en crânant. Je m'en fiche que tu me psychologise devant Rem et Pete, j'ai rien à cacher de toute façon.

- Bon d'accord, finit par abdiquer le poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Mais je suis pas Freud alors ...

- Fred ? Demanda Peter. Ce Serpentard de cinquième année ? Heureusement que t'es pas lui, t'as vu sa tête ?

- Peter a raison, c'est pas le plus malin du tas en plus. Et ça m'étonnerais qu'il comprenne grand chose à la psyCHologie, approuva Sirius.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire devant la mésentente de leurs amis qui ne comprirent pas la raison de cette soudaine hilarité. Sirius avait grandit dans une des familles de sang-pur qui considéraient les moldus comme une sous-race; et Peter, bien que son père soit un sorcier d'origine moldue, n'en connaissait pas plus sur les moldus. Il ne fallait donc rien trouver d'étonnant à ce que Freud soit autant un mystère pour eux que l'avion ou la télévision. Remus qui avait choisi l'étude des moldus en option de la troisième à la cinquième année, s'y connaissait plutôt bien; de plus sa mère était également une sorcière d'origine moldue et contrairement au père de Peter, elle avait éduqué son fils au monde non magique. James s'y était intéressé dès sa première année, plus précisément depuis le premier râteau que Lily Evans lui avait cruellement mis. Dès lors il avait trouvé comme solution en vu d'un éventuel rapprochement de s'initier aux coutumes moldues, mais par fierté n'avait pas prit l'option en troisième année et se contentait donc d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur eux dans les livres ce qui parfois donnait des situations assez cocasses lorsqu'il comprenait quelque chose de manière erronée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Peter et moi avons dit de si drôle, marmonna Sirius avant de prendre un air idiot, mais j'attends toujours ma séance de psychologiserie. J'en ai besoiiiiin !

Le jeune gryffondor se mit à loucher pour en rajouter au mimétisme, et agrippa le bras de James en faisant des bruits étranges.

- Je crois que Sirius va être un bon cas d'étude, taquina Peter en riant devant les pitreries du concerné.

- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui, j'ai peur que son cas soit perdu même pour la science moldue, répondit James en prenant un air de grand intellectuel snob.

Le cas perdu même pour la science moldue répondit par un coup d'oreiller qui frappa avec grande précision le visage de son psychologue du Dimanche, et la séance de psychanalyse se termina en une grande bataille d'oreiller comme seuls les maraudeurs savaient les faire.

* * *

* = On n'est pas à une bêtise prêt de **Renan Luce**  
** = Je ne savais pas vraiment comme le rendre dans la texte, mais en mettant le "CH" de psyCHologie en majuscule je veux dire que Sirius le prononce comme dans "chez" par exemple.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est un peu court mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long (et plus intéressant surtout).  
Une review = un teaser du prochain chapitre en réponse pour ceux qui sont enregistrés (ou qui laissent leur adresse email).**


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre:  
20 years ago

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Je m'excuse si certaines fautes subsistent et s'il y a quelques répétions dans le texte. Je travaille sans bêta sur cette fiction et c'est plus compliqué de repérer les erreurs dans un texte qu'on connait quasi par cœur pour l'avoir écrit.**

**Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : **Petites confidences à mon James**

« _Non seulement on est jaloux dès qu'on aime, mais on est jaloux avant d'aimer._ » *

- J'ai raté le petit-déjeuner c'est ça ?

Cassandra secoua la tête avant d'attacher vaguement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et, sans attendre de réponse de Peter ou James, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près d'eux. Cela faisait à présent plus de 3 semaines que les cours avaient reprit, et en ce Samedi matin la jeune Gryffondor avait décidé de traîner au lit profitant du fait que l'entraînement de Quidditch n'avait pas encore reprit. Connaissant son capitaine de meilleur ami, une fois que ce serait le cas l'équipe entière pourrait dire adieu aux grasses matinées tout les week-end et ce jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

- D'une bonne heure, lui assura Peter d'un air désolé.

- Tant pis j'irais piquer un truc en cuisine plus tard si mon estomac ne veut pas attendre ce midi. Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On s'ennuyait, grommela James en se redressant dans son propre fauteuil. Il pleut dehors et on enchaîne les parties de bataille explosive depuis une bonne heure.

- Pauvres choux. Où sont les autres ?

- Sirius est en retenue pour avoir malencontreusement laissé tomber une bombabouse en mitoyenneté de Rusard, chose que ce dernier n'a bizarrement pas apprécié, expliqua Peter. Et Remus et Lily avaient une réunion de préfets.

- Encore ? S'offusqua Cassandra en tapant la main de James qui s'amusait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont beaucoup de réunions de préfets depuis le début de l'année vous ?

- Bah, commença à répondre James avant de se faire couper la parole.

- C'est une question purement rhétorique James. Les années précédentes c'était une réunion par mois pour prévoir leurs horaires de rondes et ce genre de trucs, là on est revenus depuis même pas un mois et ils en sont déjà à la cinquième !

- Elle a pas tord, approuva Peter à l'attention de James qui affichait une moue septique.

- C'est un plan de Welson j'en suis sûre, je la vois venir de loin celle-là, marmonna la Gryffondor d'un air mauvais. Puis avec Samuel qui a le béguin pour Lily elle doit pas avoir beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de harceler tout le préfectoral de l'école de réunions débiles.

L'air ennuyé qui peignait le visage de James tressaillit à la révélation que la phrase anodine lancée par son amie contenait. Son cerveau passa rapidement sur la partie "Welson tente de séduire Remus" et enregistra principalement l'information "Samuel a le béguin pour Lily". Nouveauté dont il n'était pas au courant.

- Taylor craque pour Evans ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assez désintéressée.

Malgré le fait qu'il eut décidé de faire entrer Lily Evans dans son passé et qu'il s'y tenait bien pour le moment, cette information lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Il faisait sincèrement tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour la préfète s'effacent mais c'était encore récent, il ne fallait donc pas compter à ce qu'après 3 semaines cette information ne le touche pas. Oui il était en train de passer à autre chose mais non, son cœur n'était pas encore totalement guérit.

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lui assura Cassandra.

- Ah ben j'avais jamais fait attention, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- De toute façon, t'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un hier non ? Demanda Peter avec une expression innocente qui ne trompa aucun des deux autres.

- C'est vrai que c'est hier que tu avais rendez-vous avec Mélinda, s'exclama Cassandra en se redressant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien.

Cassandra et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu et la jeune femme se pencha vers le capitaine de Quidditch d'un air menaçant.

- Écoute Potty c'est ma personne qui s'est démenée pour tenter une approche discrète auprès de la petite Serdaigle afin de te faire de la publicité alors je crois que j'ai le droit, et Peter aussi par la même occasion, à une réponse un peu plus développée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous développe de plus ? On s'est baladé dans le parc, je l'ai raccompagnée avant le couvre feu à l'entrée de sa salle commune et voilà.

- Vous allez vous revoir ?

- Je pense.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Oui.

- Donc vous êtes ensembles ? Insista la jeune brune en tapant sans s'en rendre compte du pied au sol.

- Je crois que vu les circonstances on peut dire que oui.

- Alléluia, s'exclama Peter amusé. D'habitude c'est moins compliqué de te faire cracher le morceau.

James tira la langue, espérant que le sujet allait se clore de lui-même. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de discuter de sa relation naissante avec la Serdaigle, préférant garder un peu d'intimité pour une fois. Il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée la veille, chose rare malgré les différentes conquêtes qu'il avait pu collectionner par le passé. La clé était peut-être en ce terme d'ailleurs : collectionner. Car c'est ce qu'il avait fait ces années précédentes. Sortir avec des filles mignonnes mais pas avec une personnalité particulièrement marquée, des filles qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment mais qui pansaient superficiellement les plaies infligées à son cœur par Lily Evans. Mélinda c'était différent. C'était une fille jolie, intelligente, douce et discrète. Par le genre de filles qui lui tombaient aux pieds quand il claquait des doigts et qui n'avaient aucun amour-propre puisqu'il était assez clair que personne ne pourrait remplacer Lily. C'est pour cela que Mélinda lui avait plu, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était réellement intéressé à elle ces dernières semaines. Et c'était la première fois qu'il était content de s'être donné la peine.

- C'est juste que c'est personnel.

- Jamesie est totalement sous le charme de la gentille Mélinda, traduisit Cassandra à Peter avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis contente pour toi James, tu mérites d'être heureux et bien avec quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère à son meilleur ami.

Le maraudeur à lunette hocha la tête pour remercier son amie et celle-ci lui donna une petite tape dans le bras tandis que Peter se renfonçait dans son fauteuil l'air maussade.

- Bah Pete t'en fais pas, James finira par nous raconter des trucs croustillants, lui fit remarquer Cassandra. Puis si ça vient pas de lui ça viendra de Mélinda, les filles sont de vraies pipelettes tu le sais.

- Non mais c'est pas ça, c'est juste que bon, commença-t-il avant de se raviser. Non rien c'est idiot.

- Peter ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, le menaça la poursuiveuse des Gryffondors.

- C'est juste que tout le monde trouve quelqu'un et moi ben rien. Remus a Cassy, maintenant James a Mélinda, Sirius trouve toujours quelqu'un et le Peter il reste toujours sur la touche.

Cassandra et James échangèrent un regard peiné aux paroles de leur ami et son camarade de dortoir se pencha vers lui tout en cherchant ses mots.

- Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un toi aussi.

- Tu parles, s'exclama le jeune Pettigrow en se renfrognant un peu plus.

- Et pourquoi ne trouverais-tu personne ? Questionna Cassandra en le défiant du regard de développer le fond de sa pensée.

- Parce que y'a personne qui s'intéresse à moi et c'est normal après tout. Je suis pas très doué, je suis pas particulièrement drôle, doué en sport ou quoique ce soit. Puis physiquement j'ai plus l'air d'un troisième année que d'un futur diplômé, avec mes grosses joues de ...

Cassandra interrompit son ami d'une claque sur la tête avant qu'il ne continue.

- T'en as pas marre de débiter des idioties à la chaîne comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Des idioties c'est toi qui le dis.

- Je le dis aussi, le reprit James pour appuyer qu'il pensait la même chose que la jeune femme.

- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous êtes intelligents, doués, drôles, populaires et vous avez trouvé quelqu'un, mais si vous vous mettiez une seconde à ma place ...

- Écoute Peter, le coupa une fois de plus Cassandra, j'ai l'impression que tu te vois pas très clairement et que ton seul problème en fait c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. T'es peut-être pas très doué en sport mais tu as d'autres qualités. Par exemple t'es la seule personne que je connaisse qui réussissait à suivre en cours avec Binns, assez même pour continuer l'histoire de la magie pour les Aspics.

- J'aime l'histoire donc ça n'a rien à voir avec Binns. Ça me plait donc je me documente et ...

- Et grâce à toi on a tous réussi à avoir nos Buses d'histoire de la magie, si tu n'avais pas été là il est assez clair qu'on auraient tous lamentablement échoué.

- Elle a raison, approuva James. Et moi je te trouve très drôle.

- Et pour ce qui concerne le fait que tu as peut-être en effet l'air plus jeune que ton âge, continua Cassandra, cela n'est pas forcément un handicap. Peut-être que cela ne plait pas aux pouffes avec lesquelles peut sortir Sirius par exemple, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres filles, et des biens mieux, qui aiment ce côté innocent qui exacerbe leurs côtés doux et maternels.

- Et t'en connais des filles comme ça toi ? Lança Peter pas pour autant convaincu par le laïus de ses camarades.

- T'es bien comme Remus toi, lui fit remarquer James. Tu vois même pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez, il y a des filles qui te regardent ...

- Erreur ce n'est pas moi qu'elles regardent mais toi, Sirius ou Remus.

- Erreur de ta part plutôt, par exemple Solène chez Serdaigle m'a l'air de te trouver plutôt à son goût.

- Mais bien sur ...

- C'est une amie de la copine de James et quand j'ai passé du temps avec elles pour chanter les louanges de James ou lorsque l'on a pu évoquer Remus elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Et puisqu'elle partage mon avis selon lequel Sirius peut être particulièrement un garçon puéril pour son âge, quand elle regarde du côté des maraudeurs je vois pas qui elle pourrait bien observer à part toi.

Peter resta silencieux, assimilant les paroles de la jeune femme et pesant le pour et le contre sur leur authenticité. Il ne voyait pas comment une fille pourrait bien s'intéresser à lui alors qu'à côté se trouvaient des garçons comme James, Sirius ou Remus. Ses amis étaient proches de la perfection incarnée, et lui à côté en était bien loin. Pourtant Cassandra avait l'air sincère et malgré tous les défauts qu'elle pouvait avoir, sans parler de ceux qu'elle se plaisait à s'imaginer lorsqu'elle jouait son personnage de parfaite petite peste aux yeux du reste du monde, ce n'était pas une menteuse. Elle n'avait jamais prit aucun plaisir à faire souffrir les gens qui étaient ses amis, et il savait également que ce n'était pas le genre de James.

- Vous croyez vraiment ? Fini-t-il par demander timidement.

- Si on te le dit, s'exclama Cassandra en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Tu sais lorsque Mélinda et moi on sera mieux installés en tant que couple tu pourrais en profiter pour te rapprocher de Solène, proposa James avant de préciser sa pensée en voyant le regard paniqué de Peter. Pas tout de suite dans ce sens là, mais plutôt en tant qu'ami d'abord et après si tu lui plais vraiment et que c'est réciproque les choses iront toutes seules.

- On verra.

Cassandra lui adressa un sourire encourageant et légèrement attendri. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'était le manque de confiance en soi, et même si elle avait choisi d'exploiter le sien d'une manière radicalement différente elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Et elle pensait toujours à cela lorsqu'elle quitta la salle commune une quinzaine de minutes plus tard pour aller guetter la sortie de réunion des préfets. Elle vit Sirius remonter à la salle commune mais ne prit pas la peine de l'apostropher, même si se chamailler avec lui ne pourrait que lui changer les idées. Les paroles sincères que Peter leur avait adressés, avouant à mi-mot un malaise intérieur, l'avaient touchée. Et têtue comme elle était, elle décida à ce moment là, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas continuer à se dévaloriser de la sorte et si publiquement. Se dévaloriser était une chose, mais le laisser paraître aux autres était quelque chose de différent et qui ne pouvait que faire souffrir. Les gens étaient cruels, certains n'attendaient qu'un signe de faille chez les personnes ayant des faiblesses pour s'y engouffrer et leur pourrir la vie, les manipuler moralement et leur faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Peter, tout simplement car il était attachant, bien trop naïf et qu'elle le voyait comme un petit garçon qu'il fallait protéger.

Ces pensées continuèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la salle de réunion des préfets qui était toujours fermée, les 24 préfets de l'école encore en réunion à l'intérieur. Là, alors qu'elle s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur face à la porte, son esprit changement radicalement de préoccupation pour se concentrer sur un autre problème. Le problème Welson comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le nommer dans sa tête. Cette salle petite garce de Welson, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Il faudrait qu'elle se lève plus tôt si elle voulait caresser l'espoir lointain de tenter de lui piquer son petit ami, car ce serait mal concentrer Cassandra Chloé Jones que de penser qu'elle ne se battrait pas en retour.

Elle attendit donc patiemment une bonne dizaine de minutes devant cette fichue salle de réunion avant qu'il ne finisse par y avoir des bruits de chaises à l'intérieur et que la porte ne s'ouvre. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle commençait à s'ennuyer et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à attendre sans rien faire alors que son esprit s'imaginait la préfète de Serpentard faire du gringue à son homologue de Gryffondor à seulement quelques mètres. Les quatre préfets de cinquième et sixième années de Serpentard furent les premiers à sortir de la salle et lui adressèrent des regards torves qu'elle ignora, puis Lily fut la suivante à s'échapper et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Coucou !

- Salut miss Evans, bonne réunion ?

- Oui c'était instructif, commenta Lily en lui souriant. On remonte à la salle commune ou t'as encore raté ton petit-déjeuner et on file aux cuisines ?

- Euh ben c'est qu'en fait j'attends Remus, s'excusa Cassandra un peu gênée.

Lily tenta de cacher sa surprise. Généralement Cassandra plantait plutôt Remus pour toutes les raisons qu'elle considérait comme valable que le contraire. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre au sérieux leur relation, et si quelqu'un lui proposait quelque chose d'autre elle hésitait rarement, du moins c'était le cas lorsque c'était Lily qui proposait.

- Okay bon je file à la bibliothèque alors, je vais en profiter pour commencer le devoir que nous a donné Slughorn.

- D'accord, on se voit à midi, approuva Cassandra en suivant des yeux Lily alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle reporta alors son attention vers la porte pour voir à l'intérieur de la salle Welson parler à Remus. Faisant son possible pour contenir ses pulsions meurtrière elle resta appuyée contre son mur, foudroyant du regard et maudissant mentalement la Serpentard alors que Remus hochait la tête à ce qu'elle lui disait. Leur discussion ne s'éternisa pas, bien heureusement pour la vie de Sandra, et Remus sortit à son tour de la salle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le seuil en voyant sa petite amie face à lui, puis de se retourner vaguement pour voir si Lily était encore dans la salle. Cette dernière était bel et bien partie comme il lui semblait l'avoir remarqué, il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'il était la personne attendue par la Gryffondor. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, heureux de cette attention.

- Salut.

- Hey, répondit-elle doucement en tendant la main jusqu'à lui.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lorsque la jeune fille le tira à elle, il se laissa attirer sans n'émettre aucune protestation.

- Ta réunion était bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur en retirant sa main pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Longue, fut le seul adjectif qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme courir le long de sa nuque.

Cassandra lui adressa un sourire avant de l'attirer tout contre elle et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire et répondit au baiser, content mais tout de même perplexe. Généralement ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en public, réduisaient au maximum les démonstrations d'affections lorsqu'ils se savaient observés, et leurs seules "folies" étaient de se tenir la main ou d'échanger un rapide baiser de bonne nuit le soir dans la salle de commune qui la plupart du temps était quasiment déserte. Or là ils étaient dans un couloir de l'école où des gens pouvaient passer, et de surcroît devant l'entrée de la salle de réunion de préfets qui étaient encore en majorité pleine de ces derniers. Alors oui Remus Lupin était perplexe face à cette situation. Sa perplexité fut toute fois de courte durée et lorsque le baiser se fit plus pressant il l'abandonna définitivement pour presser la jeune femme contre le mur derrière elle, remontant sa main jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse nue puisqu'elle ne portait pas de collants. Sourds aux murmures et commentaires de certains préfets sortant de la salle, les deux jeunes gens étaient complètement dans leur monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus d'une manière grossière mais par une personne à laquelle aucune contestation n'était imaginable.

- Monsieur Lupin, Mademoiselle Jones ! Je vous prierais d'avoir un peu de tenue, s'insurgea la voix du professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle où elle avait supervisé la réunion.

Remus se raidit et retira sa main de sous la jupe de sa petite amie, avant de s'écarter le rouge aux joues, tout comme Cassandra qui dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement. Si il y avait bien quelque chose à mettre en tête des trucs gênants qu'elle aurait préféré éviter c'était bien de se faire prendre en train de flirter avec son petit ami par le professeur McGonagall.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Monsieur Lupin vous êtes censé représenter l'exemple à suivre, continua le professeur les lèvres pincées, et vous Miss Jones ne m'obligez pas à être celle qui vous infligera votre première retenue de l'année. Vous êtes tout deux à Gryffondor et je ne saurais accepter que vous véhiculiez une mauvaise image de ma maison de la sorte, ais-je été claire ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, penauds, et ne la redressèrent que lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut quitté le couloir la démarche raide. Cassandra se prit la tête entre les mains en commençant à rire et Remus appuya son front sur le mur derrière la jeune fille en l'accompagnant dans son fou rire.

- La honte, commenta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se fut calmée. Fallait que ça tombe sur McGonagall en plus, je suis sûre qu'elle est vieille fille.

- J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas choquée à vie, dit Remus en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Remarque ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu nous trouver dans une position vraiment très inconfortable.

- En plein couloir ? Insista Cassandra en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Tu sais dans un de ces couloirs mal éclairés le soir après le couvre-feu, expliqua-t-il en prenant un air énigmatique.

La jeune femme lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui lançant un « pervers » amusé et Remus lança un regard aux alentours pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux et que tous les préfets avaient à présent quitté la salle. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine audace, certainement d'une montée d'hormones accentuée par l'approche de la pleine lune, mais il se rapprocha de la jeune fille jusqu'à la coller au mur comme précédemment.

- Où en étions-nous avant d'avoir été interrompus par l'autorité monacale de l'école ? Questionna-t-il en prenant un air innocent, sa main retrouvant le chemin de la cuisse de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais plus mais dites moi monsieur Lupin, vous êtes bien entreprenant aujourd'hui.

- C'est vous qui avez lancé les hostilités mademoiselle Jones, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de descendre son visage pour lui embrasser le creux du cou.

La jeune femme soupira de contentement et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Ils étaient donc bien occupés lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau interrompus, à se demander s'ils n'attiraient pas les casse-pieds aujourd'hui. Même si objectivement ils n'étaient pas très discrets et que la jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer, voir même de gémir, plus ou moins bruyamment à la douce torture qu'avait entreprit de lui infliger son petit ami.

- Vous ne pourriez pas trouver un autre endroit pour voir reproduire ? S'agaça Mulciber, un Serpentard de leur année, alors qu'il passait près d'eux avec ses deux acolytes Avery et Severus Rogue.

- Quelqu'un t'as demandé ton avis ? Cracha Cassandra en les regardant hautainement.

- Laisse-les Mulciber, ce doit être la période des chaleurs de Lupin.

Remus foudroya du regard Rogue qui venait de balancer cette remarque avec un sourire sarcastique et ne le lâcha pas des yeux avant que lui et ses idiots de camarades eurent disparus de sa vue. Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ce genre de remarque depuis qu'il avait la preuve qu'il était un loup-garou, et seule la promesse faite au professeur Dumbledore l'empêchait de passer des remarques le comparant à un animal ou un monstre, aux révélations publiques devant le reste de l'école.

- Je crois qu'on a assez été interrompus pour aujourd'hui, plaisanta Cassandra en posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu as raison, on bouge ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Allons nous trouver un endroit plus tranquille parce que après McGonagall et les Serpentards je préfère ne pas savoir qui serait la troisième personne à débarquer dans ce couloir, et tu connais le diction moldu « jamais deux sans trois ».

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily sortit de la bibliothèque satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait effectué durant la matinée. Elle avait bouclé une bonne moitié de son devoir de potion ce qui aurait été inespéré si elle avait travaillé avec Cassandra, qui avait besoin d'une pause par heure et qui trouvait tous les prétextes imaginables pour se dissiper, ou même avec Remus, qui finissait toujours pas recevoir la visite d'un des autres maraudeurs ce qui ralentissait inexorablement leur rythme de travail. Elle remonta à la salle commune puis à son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires sans s'attarder. Il était presque midi et son estomac lui dictait clairement que sa prochaine destination serait la grande salle. En redescendant elle jeta un vague coup d'œil aux personnes dans la salle commune pour essayer de localiser Remus et Cassandra, voir même Sirius ou Peter, mais aucun d'eux ne s'y trouvait. Par contre elle les retrouva tous, ainsi que James, déjà à la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Alors ton devoir de potion ? Lui demanda Cassandra lorsqu'elle s'installa face à elle.

- Bien avancé, plus que si j'avais passé la matinée avec toi finalement.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi es-tu ma meilleure amie ? Questionna Cassandra en souriant.

Lily lui tira la langue, amusée, puis écouta vaguement la conversation qui tournait autour des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son attention fut détournée de la conversation lorsque le visage de James afficha un sourire niais et qu'elle le vit se lever pour parler à une personne qui venait d'arriver. La jeune rousse essaya d'avoir l'air la plus discrète et décontractée possible lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir à qui Potter réservait son si irritant sourire. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur énième niaise d'une année inférieure à la leur qui serait une fan assidue des maraudeurs, elle eut donc du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que l'interlocutrice de James n'était autre que Mélinda Buckley. Encore plus curieuse elle tenta d'occulter la conversation qui continuait entre les quatre autres pour capter celle qui se déroulait entre James et la Serdaigle sans pour autant se tourner vers eux, discrétion oblige.

James embrassa Mélinda sur la joue, ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement sur les joues de celle-ci et un petit sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée hier, lui assura James sans trop savoir comment lancer la conversation.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir des phrases toutes faites aux filles déjà acquises à sa cause il était champion, mais les nombreuses années d'échec avec Lily avaient démontrés que lorsqu'il y avait plus que ça cela il ne servait à rien d'adopter cette attitude de fanfaron. Or c'est la seule qu'il connaissait, alors il tâtonnait un peu en essayant de se souvenir de la multitude de conseils que lui avait donné Cassandra, parfois contredit par certains conseils de Sirius. De quoi bien lui embrouiller l'esprit et lui fait perdre tout ses moyens en somme, heureusement il était James Potter et il avait assez de prestance pour savoir globalement se tenir.

- Moi aussi, répondit doucement Mélinda en lui adressant un petit sourire aussi timide que le sien.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé une nouvelle balade cet après-midi mais le temps semble être ligué contre moi, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond magique qui était aussi orageux que le ciel extérieur.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage ce sale temps, surtout le week-end, constata la Serdaigle. J'aurais été ravie de passer l'après-midi avec toi en tout cas.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda un peu trop vivement James.

- Bien sur, assura Mélinda en riant doucement.

James rougit bêtement, ne se rendant compte de son attitude niaise que lorsqu'il entendit un « cas désespéré » venant de sa meilleure amie. Commentaire qui le visait certainement puisque les rires de Sirius, Remus et Peter suivirent et qu'il sentit Sirius se pencher pour lui donner un coup dans le dos. Mélinda les observa en souriant, pas l'air choquée le moins du monde par l'attitude rustre de la bande de Gryffondors et même plutôt amusée. A ce moment précis l'héritier de la famille Potter avait honte d'avoir des amis aussi peu discrets, même s'ils avaient eu le mérite de briser la bulle pleine de niaiserie dans laquelle il était en train de s'installer. Décidément sa vie amoureuse post Lily Evans était un nouveau parcours du combattant pour lui.

- Ben si tu veux je me disais qu'on pourrait travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose ensemble cet après-midi, enfin si tu ne l'as pas déjà commencé.

- Ça me ferait plaisir mais c'est que j'ai promis à Solène de l'aider comme elle a quelques difficultés en métamorphose, avoua Mélinda en rougissant.

- Oh et bien tu peux lui dire de venir travailler avec nous, je travaille souvent ma métamorphose avec Peter alors on pourrait travailler tout les quatre, proposa-t-il.

Il imaginait assez la tête que devait faire Peter sur le banc derrière lui, et ne pu à cette idée s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Il garda cependant son sérieux pour éviter que Mélinda en vienne à la conclusion que si il avait des amis aussi ravagés c'est parce qu'il n'était lui-même pas très net.

- Alors d'accord, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque à 14h ?

- 14h, approuva James. On y sera.

Il échangea un nouveau sourire avec la jeune femme puis celle-ci continua son chemin jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles pour y rejoindre ses amies. James inspira, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait devoir supporter avec ses amis, puis se retourna et se rassit à sa place à la table des rouge et or.

- Et bien mon Jamesie ça roule bien avec la petite Serdaigle, commenta Sirius. T'étais peut-être un peu trop tout niais, tout guimauve, mais ça a marché.

- Il était peut-être trop niais ou trop guimauve Black, le contra Cassandra, mais lui au moins il a un petite amie. Contrairement à d'autres qui ne doivent se contenter que des restes que personne ne veut pour cause de dysfonction au niveau intelligence.

James remercia sa meilleure amie du regard. Même si sa remarque n'était pas très sympa elle avait suffit à faire taire Sirius qui se renfrogna et planta sa fourchette dans sa viande sans répliquer.

- Tu sors vraiment avec Mélinda Buckley alors ?

Le brun avala son jus de citrouille de travers lorsqu'il réalisa que cette question s'adressait à lui et que surtout elle avait été posée par Lily Evans. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air interrogateur mais vierge de toute expression agressive ou moqueuse. Elle avait simplement l'air poliment étonnée.

- Oui, répondit-il après avoir reprit son souffle. Depuis hier, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

- Vous faites un joli couple, constata simplement Lily. J'espère pour vous que ça fonctionnera bien.

James resta comme deux ronds au flanc à cette remarque et ne pu répondre qu'un « merci » étranglé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si conventionnelle, voir même amicale de la jeune femme. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul s'il se fiait au regard surprit qu'échangèrent Cassandra et Remus face à lui.

- En parlant de couple, intervint Cassandra pour couper le moment de flottement qui s'installait puisque Lily elle-même semblait mortifiée par sa propre gentillesse, je crois que il se passe des petites choses dans le coin. Toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Peter, après le repas on va discuter et toi, continua-t-elle en pointant Lily, il faut qu'on parle du séduisant préfet qui te fait de l'œil.

- Je croyais que c'était moi le plus séduisant des préfets, taquina Remus alors que Lily rougissait ce qui jurait pas mal avec ses cheveux.

- Parce que tu fais de l'œil à Lily toi maintenant ? Répliqua sa petite amie en prenant un faux air fâché.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa la jeune femme sur la tempe, donnant l'occasion à Lily d'essayer de trouver un échappatoire en engageant la conversation avec Peter. James se mêla à leur conversation, tandis que Sirius de son côté continuait à bouder à la remarque acerbe mais d'autant plus vraie qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt. Il se sortit de sa bouderie que quelques minutes plus tard pour un bon retour à l'envoyeur, c'est à dire qu'il décida de s'en prendre à Cassandra quitte à mettre mal-à-l'aise Remus dans le processus.

- Vous pourriez pas allez vous faire des mamours et vous embrasser ailleurs ? Je suis à table là.

- Serais-tu jaloux Black ? Demanda la jeune brune en s'écartant momentanément de son petit ami pour fixer son interlocuteur.

- Sûrement pas, mais vous m'écœurez. Tout le monde vous regarde en plus, appuya-t-il.

Remus et Cassandra s'écartèrent simultanément pour regarder autour d'eux et constater qu'en effet pas mal d'élèves tournèrent vivement la tête dans l'autre direction lorsqu'ils croisèrent leurs regards.

- Ils ont rien d'autres à faire, c'est pas comme si on était une nouveauté. Ça fait 4 ans qu'on est plus ou moins ensemble, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Avant vous ne vous affichiez pas, lui rappela Lily. A peine devant nous.

- Ouais ben maintenant faudra qu'ils s'habituent, s'agaça Cassandra en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire en coin. Depuis le matin il se demandait si Cassandra se rendait compte qu'ils "s'affichaient" un peu ou si elle était aveuglé par la jalousie que semblait provoquer chez elle Sandra Welson. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de cet aspect de leur couple, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils ne s'autorisaient pas d'élans d'affections publics mais le sujet n'était pas venu sur le tapis. Comme si d'un accord taciturne ils avaient convenu que cela leur correspondait plus. Et cela n'était pas faux, Remus était quelqu'un de discret, il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui plus que de raison d'autant plus que par sa condition de lycanthrope il ne souhaitait pas que les gens s'attardent un peu trop sur lui. Or son histoire avec Cassandra attirait déjà bien assez l'attention sans qu'ils aient à s'afficher aux yeux de tous. Mais bizarrement cela ne l'inquiétait plus vraiment maintenant. Et le fait que la jeune femme soit prête à assumer leur relation, même si c'était en premier lieu pour repousser les éventuelles rivales qu'elle s'imaginait, lui donnait l'espoir, voir la peur pour une partie de son être, que cela devienne quelque chose de plus sérieux.

- Tout le monde semble trouver chaussure à son pied cette année, commenta James. Vous deux, Mélinda et moi, Peter et Solène, Lily et Samuel...

« Le cafard » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de rajouter mentalement après le nom du Serdaigle. Il eut presque envie de l'énoncer à voix haute lorsqu'il vit la préfète rougir nettement lorsqu'il énonça leurs noms. Apparemment si Samuel Taylor s'intéressait réellement à Lily, c'était assez clairement réciproque ce qui ne plu pas forcément au Gryffondor.

- On sait pas, marmonna Peter lorsque son nom fut mentionné en triturant nerveusement la pomme qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

- Et Black avec lui-même, se sentit obligée d'ajouter l'air de rien Cassandra après la constatation de son ami.

- Merci Jones, cracha Sirius de mauvaise humeur en se levant pour quitter la grande salle sans un mot.

- Cassy, la réprimanda James d'un air agacé.

Pour une fois qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble calmement il fallait qu'elle s'y mette et vexe Sirius, ce qui était un exploit qu'elle seule semble être capable d'effectuer puisque il n'était pas réellement un garçon qui attachait grande importance à ce qui se disait de lui.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute s'il est susceptible ton copain !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le lendemain après-midi, il pleuvait toujours autant des cordes sur le château gâchant le second jour de repos des étudiants. James avait passé le début d'après-midi avec Mélinda à se balader dans le château. Ils avaient croisés Rusard plus que de raison, ce dernier semblant penser que James devait forcément préparer une énième ânerie. Après tout les maraudeurs étaient restés assez silencieux depuis le début de l'année, à part quelques bombabouses tombées à des endroits stratégiques et quelques accidents visant principalement Rogue en cours de potions, et tout ceux qui avaient à plusieurs reprises été leurs victimes dans le passé étaient sur le qui-vive. Après cette agréable balade il raccompagna sa petite amie à sa tour, elle avait un devoir de sortilèges à travailler, et remonta à son dortoir où il savait qu'il trouverait son meilleur ami. Il passa donc rapidement dans la salle commune où Peter racontait l'après-midi de la veille, il avait eu un très bon premier contact avec Solène Loman, à Remus et Cassandra, et sans s'attarder s'engouffra dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Il y trouva Sirius, assis près de la fenêtre, qui regardait d'un air morne à l'extérieur. Super, s'il comptait s'amuser ce n'était pas avec Sirius que ce sera le cas aujourd'hui apparemment.

- Un problème Padfoot ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit le plus proche, celui de Peter.

Sirius tressaillit puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu son ami entrer, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées, et se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules.

- Non tout roule, assura-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant. C'était bien la balade avec ta copine ?

- Oui, sauf que Rusard n'arrêtait pas de surgir toutes les cinq minutes histoire de voir ce que je préparais de louche. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie de nous.

- Je lui préparerais quelques surprises alors, vous allez être trop occupés à jouer aux petits copains parfaits vous tous, répondit d'un air laconique le jeune homme en se détournant de nouveau vers sa fenêtre.

James ne su pas trop quoi répondre. Après tout ce n'était pas le genre de crise qu'il était du genre à gérer, c'était plus Remus qui s'occupait de rassurer les états d'âme de ses camarades. Il était beaucoup plus fin psychologue, et James même avec son livre de psychologie ne faisait vraiment pas le poids à côté. Au contraire il avait le sentiment qu'il risquait de plus aggraver les choses, mais malheureusement appeler Remus à la rescousse était à oublier. Sirius était peut-être désabusé de voir ses amis entamer des relations sérieuses, James avait le sentiment que de voir Remus s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux avec Cassandra était le vrai fond du problème.

- Est-ce que tu es jaloux d'être le seul célibataire ou ...

- Le célibat c'est un choix, tu crois pas que si je voulais je pourrais garder une de ces cruches, le coupa Sirius sans même le regarder.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème Sirius ?

Ce dernier resta silencieux, et James soupira laissant le silence s'étirer quelques minutes avant de se décider à insister.

- C'est Cassandra c'est ça ?

- Elle l'aime pas vrai ? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Pardon ?

- Cassandra, elle l'aime Remus hein, insista Sirius en se tournant vers son ami pour étudier ses expressions.

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant strictement pas quoi répondre. Premièrement car il n'était pas certain de bien fondé de cette discussion, après tout ce qui se passait entre Remus et Cassandra ne concernait pas vraiment Sirius, et secondement il n'était pas sur de connaître la réponse à cette question avec certitude. Cassandra avait beau être sa meilleure amie parfois il avait du mal à la suivre, d'autant plus que ces derniers temps il avait été plus occupé par sa relation naissante avec Mélinda que part celles de ses amis. Quoique ces dernières années il avait également été plus préoccupé par Lily que par les sentiments profonds de ses amis réellement. Le temps d'une remise en question pour lui aussi semblait venue, sauf que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus opportun.

- C'était pas vraiment une question, continua Sirius lorsqu'il vit que James n'enchaînerait pas. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu la façon dont elle le regardait et ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour se passer la main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Et ? Questionna James pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Et j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi qu'on regarde comme ça, lâcha Sirius.

- Ça t'arrivera, assura son ami. Ça arrive déjà, tu prêtes simplement pas assez d'attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Non parce que j'aurais voulu que elle me regarde comme ça. Pire je me suis surprit à penser que c'est moi qu'elle _devrait _aimer. Je suis quel genre d'ami pour penser ça James sincèrement ? Remus est mon ami, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour Cassandra, j'aurais du être heureux pour lui comme tout le monde; mais non moi je suis juste là à penser que c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place.

- C'est humain Sirius comme sentiment, tenta de le résonner James. Et j'ai pas aidé. Ça fait longtemps que je pousse dans cette direction.

Sirius haussa un sourcil interrogateur et James eu un petit sourire ironique.

- T'es aussi aveugle que Remus, Sirius. Parce que moi aussi je t'ai manipulé de façon à te pousser vers Cassandra, je voulais vraiment que ça marche entre vous, lâcha James avec un soupir. Je voulais qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi et j'espérais que tu serais moins fier pour te rendre compte que tu tenais à elle avant qu'il soit trop tard. Parce que maintenant elle a accepté ses sentiments pour Remus, et ce n'est pas le garçon qu'il lui faut. J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait toi ...

- Remus est un mec bien, défendit Sirius. Et c'est bien ça le truc qui me fait le plus chier. Cassandra sera bien mieux avec Remus qu'avec moi, James. Je sais que tu joues ton rôle de grand frère mais il saura prendre soin d'elle...

- Il va lui briser le cœur, l'interrompit James. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour que ça soit de toi qu'elle tombe amoureuse et pas de lui, sauf que j'aie tout foutu en l'air on dirait bien.

- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que Remus est un loup-garou ?

- Bien sur que si, s'emporta le capitaine des rouge et or sous le regard choqué de son meilleur ami.

Sirius avait du mal à comprendre cette conversation, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il en était un des protagonistes principaux. Et l'attitude de James n'était pas pour l'aider, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit inquiet que sa plus ou moins soeur fréquente un loup-garou après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le dit loup-garou.

- Tu t'écoutes parler James ?

- C'est pas le fait que Moony soit un lycanthrope qui me gène, c'est le fait qu'il se soit jamais senti obligé d'en informer Cassy qui me pose problème.

- Prongs, soupira Sirius. Jones est a peu près aussi brillante que nous, elle a bien du s'en rendre compte.

- Elle n'en a aucune idée Sirius, et ça n'a rien à voir avec son intelligence ou quoique ce soit. Elle a tellement passé de temps à se convaincre qu'elle ne s'attacherait pas à Remus qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à creuser. Et comme elle a ses propres secrets elle a toujours respecté le fait que Moony en ait sans se poser de questions.

- Bon et alors ? Tu connais Moony, tout en respect, droiture et blabla. Il va finir par le lui dire.

- Et elle va péter un câble.

- C'est pas son genre d'avoir des a priori, défendit Sirius qui se rendit alors compte du ridicule de la conversation. Tu te rends compte que c'est ta meilleure amie et que c'est moi qui dois la défendre là ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, le reprit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne la gênera pas, mais par contre le fait qu'il lui ait menti depuis le début de leur relation alors que nous autres étions au courant aura beaucoup plus de mal à passer.

- Tout à l'heure je déprimais, mais là je commence sérieusement à avoir mal au crâne, commenta Sirius en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit.

- Si ça peut t'aider à ne plus être amoureux de ...

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Cassy, contra-t-il avant même que les mots sortent de la bouche de James. Et c'est bien ça le pire, je suis juste jaloux.

- Vous êtes vraiment tarés tous, commenta simplement James en s'étalant à son tour mais sur le lit de Peter.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se lancer sur un autre sujet plus banal, non pas sans qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de silence eurent suivies leur précédente conversation, c'est à dire comment faire leur grand retour dans leurs rôles favoris de terreurs des Serpentards et de Rusard. Plus tard dans l'après-midi Remus et Peter remontèrent à leur tour, et ils leurs exposèrent le plan qu'ils avaient commencé à monter pour rassurer Rusard et toutes leurs victimes de leur capacité toujours bien présente à semer le chaos dans l'école. Peter entreprit ensuite de conter à Sirius ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Solène. James trouvait ça mignon de voir son ami raconter en détail cet après-midi là à tous leurs amis alors qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose de notable. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille au matin, mais il n'était pas sur que raconter cela à Sirius en ce moment même soit la meilleure chose à faire. Pourtant Sirius semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et écouta attentivement l'histoire de Peter, plaçant des commentaires tous plus idiots les uns que les autres aux moments qui lui en laissaient l'occasion. Remus et James échangèrent un regard complice devant ce spectacle.

- Peter a l'air de beaucoup apprécier la jolie Solène, commenta Remus.

- En effet, et dire qu'hier il était plus que septique quand Cassandra a essayé de lui faire comprendre que Solène avait l'air de le trouver à son goût.

- Sacré Peter, commenta le préfet avec un sourire attendri.

- En parlant de ça, ça a l'air de marcher avec Cassy en ce moment.

- Ouais, pour le moment.

- Septique toi aussi ?

- On verra ça la semaine prochaine quand ça fera un mois si je suis encore en course, expliqua calmement le lycanthrope.

- Tu penses que ça ne sera pas le cas ?

- Tu connais Cassy, elle fait une fixette sur les un mois dans un couple alors j'attends.

- 10 gallions que vous êtes toujours ensembles le week-end prochain ?

- T'as 10 gallions à perdre ?

- Non, mais je connais ma meilleure amie comme ma poche.

Remus soupira et James eu l'impression d'être de retour plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait ce même air que Sirius avait lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé près de la fenêtre.

- T'as l'air inquiet ?

- Tu crois pas qu'elle va commencer à se poser des questions pour mon "petit problème de fourrure" ?

- Dis le lui.

- Et la faire fuir définitivement ? Bonne idée James.

- Parce que tu as vraiment le choix ?

- J'aimerais éviter de le lui en parler même si je sais que c'est mal. J'ai pas envie de la faire fuir James, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me regarde comme un monstre.

- Aie un peu confiance en elle, c'est une fille intelligente.

- Justement, et l'étant elle me regardera comme un monstre parce que c'est ce que je suis. Alors tu vois je commence sincèrement à me demander si ça ne serait pas mieux que notre relation reste non sérieuse.

Le visage de Remus se ferma et James préféra ne pas insister. Ses amis étaient vraiment névrosés, même ce moldu super connu, Freud et non Fred comme l'avaient cru Peter et Sirius, se serait certainement arraché les cheveux à tenter de les psychanalyser. Et le pire c'est qu'ils venaient tous s'épancher sur son épaule. Il valait mieux qu'il brûle ce livre avant qu'il ne finisse par lui porter la poisse.

* * *

* = La Jalousie de **Madeleine Chapsal  


* * *

**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre je dois l'avouer. Je ne suis pas arrivé à ce que je voulais et je pense que ça se sent à la lecture qui n'est pas très fluide. C'était assez compliqué d'évoquer les états d'âmes de Peter, Sirius ou Remus sans pour autant trop entrer dans les détails, cela a du vous sembler à peiner survolé mais c'est justement car ils seront plus développés lors des prochains chapitres et on en apprendra un peu plus sur leurs passés.**

**J'espère quand même que cela vous a plu, que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en cliquant sur le "review this chapter" juste en dessous. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi et me permet de savoir ce que vous aimeriez voir dans les prochains chapitres, ce que vous aimez, ce qui au contraire vous plait moins, les personnages que vous aimeriez voir plus souvent etc... Même un petit mot d'encouragement rapide est toujours appréciable. Et je vais pas vous le cacher, les reviews motivent toujours à s'atteler au plus vite au chapitre suivant :)  
**


End file.
